Ce qui naît de nos cendres
by Celia Anges
Summary: La guerre. Plus d'insouciance, plus de quiétude. Des craintes, des missions, des remords. Au milieu de ce chaos, deux êtres sont sur le point de se trouver. Sauront-ils tendre la main l'un vers l'autre ? - J'ai retravaillé le prologue et les trois premiers chapitres en janvier 2017. Je poste dorénavant la suite
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Derrière son comptoir, Elodia soupirait. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle devrait mettre la clé sous la porte. Même ses ventes en arrière-boutique ne lui rapporteraient bientôt plus assez. Celui qui disait que le marché noir pouvait faire vivre en temps de guerre se mettait le balai dans l'oeil jusqu'aux branches. Elodia posa le menton dans sa main et soupira encore. Son regard vert teinté de touches noisette s'égara sur les étagères et caressa la petite araignée qui tissait soigneusement et sereinement sa toile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour cette sérénité ! Malheureusement son âme elle l'avait déjà vendue et son coeur elle l'avait égaré quelque part, alors il ne lui restait sûrement plus rien à donner. Un bruit retentit dans la ruelle. Elodia se redressa et saisit sa baguette. Elle attendit, tendue, aux aguets. Plus rien ne se passa, le silence retomba. Avaient-ils encore éliminé quelqu'un ? En un instant, en un éclair, avant de disparaître comme ils étaient apparus ? Serait-elle la suivante ? Elodia reposa sa baguette sous son comptoir et attendit, contemplant le travail de la besogneuse araignée. La jeune femme écoutait le tic-tac de la pendule, pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire au lieu d'être là à attendre. Attendre un client, attendre un messager, attendre la Mort peut-être. Soudain, Elodia se redressa une seconde fois et posa la main sur sa baguette. Son ouïe fine avait perçu un bruit au-dehors. Elodia plissa ses yeux en amande et attendit, encore, les sourcils froncés. Elle vit alors un homme emmitouflé dans une cape noire avancer vers son magasin. Il rabaissa son capuchon et Elodia reposa sa baguette, rassurée. Le jeune homme poussa la porte, faisant tinter l'allègre carillon. Un son si joyeux leur parut bien étranger à tous deux. Le jeune homme lui sourit et la salua :

\- « Elodia... »

\- « Bonjour Draco... »  
Le jeune homme posa sa baguette sur le comptoir. C'était pour ainsi dire devenu une règle de poser ainsi sa baguette dans une échoppe, afin que le commerçant puisse l'avoir à l'oeil. La commerçante le questionna pourtant :  
\- « Dis-moi dans quel café nous avons été à notre troisième rendez-vous. »  
\- « Le troisième rendez-vous? » La langue de Draco siffla légèrement entre ses dents. « Elles sont de mieux en mieux tes questions... L'Expresso Patronum. » Par la corne d'un érupent, s'il s'était trompé, elle allait le détruire d'un sort muet et d'un coup de baguette. La jeune femme sourit pourtant et acquiesça. C'était bien lui. Draco vint alors déposer un baiser sur sa joue fraîche.

\- « On m'a demandé de t'apporter ça... »

Draco lui tendit un parchemin. Elodia le déplia et le parcourut rapidement. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

Elodia lui montra ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Draco le lut et garda le silence un moment, avant de lui dire :

\- « Mais tu es la seule qui puisse ! Elle te fera confiance. »

\- « Et je trahirai cette confiance ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

\- « Elodia, tu sais qui elle est devenue. »

\- « Oui ! Oui, je sais. Mais... mais... Qui nous dit qu'elle ne fait pas comme toi ? »

\- « Tu crois vraiment ça possible ? »

Elodia baissa les yeux.

\- « Draco, j'ai déjà du sang sur les mains, et je vis avec, mais ça ne je ne peux pas. Pas elle ! Pas moi ! »

\- « Qui d'autre si ce n'est pas toi ? »

\- « Peu importe, n'importe qui. »

\- « Sois raisonnable Elodia ! Tu crois que nous on a le choix ? Que moi j'ai le choix ? Tu crois que ça me plaît ? Mais je préférerais avoir ce genre d'ordres de mission de sa part que de la part de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

\- « Tu ne comprends pas qu'à mes yeux trahir sa confiance est pire que tuer ? On était proches ! »

\- « C'est pour ça que tu es la seule qui puisse le faire. Et tu le sais. Elle te fera confiance. Elle ne se fiera à personne d'autre. Tu dois réussir à l'approcher, regagner sa confiance, tu dois maquiller l'assassinat.»

Elodia inspira profondément. Elle savait tout cela... Elle savait qu'à cause de cette femme froide et terrible des innocents mourraient sûrement à Azkaban, mais pourrait-elle tromper ainsi une personne qui avait été une amie alors qu'Elodia n'était encore qu'une enfant ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir changé ainsi, par amour de la politique, du pouvoir... Elle savait que cette amie d'enfance n'était plus qu'un monstre, mais la trahir ainsi, pour l'assassiner ? C'était lâche, tellement lâche ! Et pourtant elle le devait. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule capable de le faire.

Elodia acquiesça.

\- « Parfait. » dit Draco. Il lui reprit le parchemin et le détruisit. « Je t'admire tu sais... »

\- « Je sais. Et moi je me hais. Bon, aies un peu de pitié et achète-moi quelque chose. »

Draco sourit d'un air goguenard et sortit un autre papier de sa poche.

\- « Aujourd'hui j'ai une liste. »

\- « Eh bien ! Voyons cela. »

Elodia parcourut la liste.

\- « Je vois... Je vais te chercher ça. »

Encore une fois elle ne vendrait rien de ses rayons, ne préparerait aucune potion qu'elle pourrait avouer avoir concocté. L'arrière-boutique, encore et toujours. Draco regarda Elodia s'éloigner et soupira. Encore une fois il avait été porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il avait l'impression d'être celui qui la blessait à chaque fois et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il l'avait aimée, à sa façon, et il ressentait toujours de la tendresse à son égard. Ils n'avaient pas été heureux ensemble, pourtant ils auraient pu... Il caressa ses boucles rousses et sa silhouette délicate d'un regard triste. Il baissa les yeux, son regard gris reprit sa froideur habituelle et il attendit qu'Elodia revienne. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes après avec d'obscures flacons, un grimoire bleu nuit et un petit sachet de toile.

\- « Tu as de la chance, je ne les avais pas tous encore la semaine dernière. J'ai bien fait d'aller m'approvisionner plus tôt. »

\- « C'est pas pour rien qu'on vient pour ton arrière-boutique... Toi tu sais où chercher. »

\- « Je préférerais vendre ce qu'il y a dans mes rayons. »

\- « Je sais oui... »

Draco paya et rangea les ingrédients de mort dans sa cape.

\- « Elodia... »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Je suis désolé... »

Elodia sut de quoi il parlait.

\- « Moi aussi tu sais. » Elle serra sa main avec tendresse, puis le regarda sortir et disparaître dans l'allée.

Oh que tout cela finisse, vite ! Elle était fatiguée de cette tension, de cette hostilité et de cette méfiance omniprésente, fatiguée d'attendre, de craindre, de regretter... fatiguée de devoir agir contre sa conscience. Toutefois, Elodia avait un tempérament déterminé et une fois qu'elle s'était fixé un but elle s'investissait pour l'atteindre au plus vite. Dans moins d'un mois, Cassiodore serait morte. Elle savait déjà comment elle lui prendrait la vie. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans son arrière-boutique.

En effet, il ne lui fallut pas un mois pour remplir sa mission. Deux semaines plus tard, Cassiodore fermait les yeux et expirait pour la dernière fois. Les experts n'y virent que du feu. La pauvre femme était morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme dans son sommeil. Elle n'aurait pu être sauvée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I : «** **Sang, sang, sans trêve ni repos » (1)**

Elodia se mit à taper impatiemment des doigts sur son comptoir, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. A quoi bon s'impatienter ? Encore aujourd'hui personne ne viendrait, c'était certain. Elodia entreprit alors de ranger pour la énième fois ses impeccables étagères. Après cinq minutes de remaniement et de dépoussiérage il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle avait tout rangé la veille au soir. La jeune femme finit par prendre un livre et s'assit derrière son comptoir. Elle s'était toujours interdit de se plonger dans une occupation qui l'empêcherait de garder un oeil sur le dehors, mais l'ennui fut plus fort que la prudence. Elle se plongea donc dans un grimoire de potions acquis récemment, dont elle voulait parfaire les recettes et indications. Elodia manqua donc de peu de tomber de son tabouret lorsqu'elle entendit des pas devant le magasin. Elle saisit discrètement mais rapidement sa baguette et surveilla l'homme qui regardait sa vitrine. Après une minute ou deux, celui-ci se décida à entrer. Elodia ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'était sûrement pas du pays. C'est en effet avec un accent britannique très prononcé qu'il discuta ensuite avec elle.

\- « Bonjour. » Il posa sa baguette sur le comptoir et Elodia l'en remercia d'un bref signe de tête. La baguette lui sembla étrangement familière, néanmoins Elodia évita de la fixer. L'homme coula un regard sur le grimoire que lisait la jeune femme, avant de continuer : « Un apothicaire de Londres m'a recommandé votre boutique, me disant que je serais peut-être plus chanceux ici. »

\- « Nous sommes moins réglementés qu'au Royaume-Uni, donc c'est bien possible. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Elodia était troublée mais n'en laissa rien paraître : elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Il n'y avait pas que la baguette qui lui semblait familière. En tout cas, elle sentait qu'elle _devrait_ le connaître.

L'homme sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

\- « Vous permettez ? » demanda-t-il en montrant sa baguette.

\- « Vous devez le révéler ? »

\- « Oui. »

Elodia prit sa baguette de sous le comptoir par précaution et fit signe à son client, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait lancer la formule. L'homme lança donc le sort nécessaire, puis regarda à son tour la baguette d'Elodia. Dès que le client eût reposé sa baguette sur le comptoir, la jeune femme s'empressa de ranger la sienne, mal-à-l'aise, une palpitation étrange dans la paume. Elle croisa alors son regard sombre, le soutint un instant, sa fierté l'empêchant de détourner les yeux, puis elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin. Elle avala péniblement sa salive.

\- « Je vois... Je n'en ai pas en stock, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Mais si vous êtes prêt à payer le prix, je pourrai m'en procurer. »

\- « Je suis prêt à payer le prix. Il me faut absolument ces ingrédients. »

\- « Je comprends. Revenez jeudi, j'aurai ce qu'il vous faut. »

\- « Je vous en remercie. »

Le client reprit sa baguette et la glissa dans sa cape. Elodia avait à nouveau la main sur sa propre baguette sous le comptoir et attendait de voir quel serait le prochain mouvement de cet homme sombre et mystérieux. Elle sentit alors à nouveau une étrange impulsion là où elle tenait sa baguette. Impulsion qui cessa aussitôt que l'homme retira la main de sa cape, c'est-à-dire dès lors qu'il lâcha sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il remit la main dans une autre poche et en tira un parchemin. Elodia ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard. » dit-elle alors. Son regard bigarré se fit perçant. « Êtes-vous sûr qu'un apothicaire londonien vous a conseillé de venir ici ? »

\- « Pas un apothicaire je l'avoue. » Il n'en dit pas plus et lui tendit le parchemin. Elodia reprit sa baguette et vérifia qu'aucun sort n'avait été jeté au parchemin. Elle consentit finalement à le déplier. Elle releva brusquement la tête.

\- « Pourquoi vous ? »

\- « Votre messager habituel n'était pas disponible et j'ai été chargé de sa missive à sa place. »

\- « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, la salua d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour sortir.

\- « Attendez ! »

\- « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je dois y aller. Je viendrai jeudi. »

\- « Répondez-moi ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

\- « Nous l'ignorons. » Et il sortit.

Elodia se laissa tomber sur son tabouret. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Draco ? S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit... Et qui était cet homme ? Elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû le deviner et pourtant elle en était bien incapable.

Elodia se leva alors vivement, courut à son arrière-boutique, saisit sa cape et sortit. Elle verrouilla soigneusement son magasin et transplana. Elle dévala des ruelles ruisselantes, indifférente à la pluie battante qui fouettait son visage, traversant à vive allure un vieux quartier résidentiel sorcier de Bristol. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant une petite maison de brique rouge et frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Elodia.

\- « Filomène, dis-moi que Draco est là ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien ! »

La colocataire du Serpentard garda le silence.

\- « Fil ? » demanda Elodia d'une voix étranglée.

\- « Il n'est pas revenu de sa mission il y a deux jours. Personne ne sait si c'est parce que sa mission s'est prolongée ou si c'est parce que sa mission a échoué. »

Elodia pâlit. Filomène serra sa main pour la réconforter.

\- « Mais moi je suis sûre qu'il va bien. » lui dit-elle.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue, Elodia murmura :

\- « Il nous sera arraché un jour... »

\- « Elodia ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! »

\- « Si on découvre sa marque, il ira à Azkaban, s'ils découvrent sa trahison, il sera tué. »

\- « Il est aussi possible que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se produise. Elodia, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, et c'est pas seulement à cause de Draco. Je me trompe ? Reste ici un jour ou deux, oublie le magasin, oublie les missions, prends le temps de respirer, de manger un bon repas, de dormir. »

\- « Non. Je dois aller à Bergen demain et j'ai une mission à remplir rapidement. Fil, on ne peut pas se permettre de se reposer. Et je refuse de manquer à mon devoir alors que Draco risque sa vie pour le sien. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester. »

Filomène se contenta d'acquiescer doucement. Elle connaissait assez bien Elodia pour savoir que discuter avec elle ne servait à rien. Elle avait été conçue avec le gène d'obstination commun aux Irlandais.

Elodia embrassa amicalement Filomène et sortit. Elle remonta jusqu'à l'impasse d'où elle était venue et transplana à nouveau à Westport (2). Elle entra dans le magasin, le reverrouilla et monta à l'étage où se trouvaient ses appartements. Elle avala un rapide dîner, prit une douche et se glissa dans son lit. Elle devait tout de même trouver un peu de sommeil avant de partir très tôt le lendemain matin. Néanmoins Elodia ne dormit presque pas : elle était inquiète pour Draco et pensait à sa mission. Demain, à nouveau, elle aurait une mort sur la conscience, ou alors c'est elle qui mourrait. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait le faire. Ce n'était que par de telles actions qu'ils gagneraient la guerre. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas revu Albus Dumbledore depuis qu'elle avait été recrutée et elle avait besoin de voir dans ses yeux myosotis que ce qu'elle faisait était justifié, à défaut d'être bien. Elle avait besoin de voir dans ces yeux doux et intelligents le réconfort et l'approbation. Elle avait besoin de voir qu'elle avait eu raison d'accepter. Seuls ces yeux pourraient lui assurer que tout cela était justifié.

-§-

Elodia vacilla légèrement, tomba à genoux et vomit. Elle essuya sa bouche et se releva aussitôt. Sa mission était accomplie, elle n'avait plus qu'à effacer toutes ses traces et transplaner. Elle laissa derrière elle le corps d'une mère de famille, criminelle, mais mère tout de même, et transplana dans l'allée où elle habitait. Elle monta tant bien que mal à son appartement. Elle but une potion et se sentit un peu mieux. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un soleil éclatant brillait au dehors. Elodia gémit et se leva. Elle prit une douche, avala une tartine et descendit ouvrir le magasin. C'était jeudi. L'homme reviendrait aujourd'hui. En effet, il ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle lui apporta les ingrédients et encaissa une jolie somme. Elle lui demanda finalement :

\- « Du nouveau ? »

\- « Non. » répondit-il, mais il lui tendit un parchemin. Elodia ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais prit le parchemin et le lut aussitôt. Oh elle en avait assez ! Elle était fatiguée de tout cela, de toutes ces infiltrations, de tous ces meurtres de magistrats, de commerçants, de journalistes... Ils servaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le plus grand secret et il fallait bien faire quelque chose, mais à chaque meurtre Elodia se sentait plus sale et plus lâche. Les méthodes des résistants à Voldemort lui rappelaient de plus en plus celles des terroristes moldus, néanmoins, en Irlandaise indépendante, Elodia croyait que certains combats étaient importants et justifiés et que ces méthodes pouvaient être efficaces, bien qu'abjectes.

L'homme la salua et sortit. Elodia détruisit le parchemin et se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait dernièrement.

-§-

Quelques jours passèrent, Elodia remplit sa nouvelle mission et continua de s'ennuyer au magasin, se permettant pour la première fois de le fermer à divers moments au cours de la journée pour s'occuper à travailler sur des potions. Les affaires allaient de plus en plus mal, elle se perdait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées sinistres et redoutait de plus en plus les ordres de mission.

Elle entendit le carillon tinter. Une femme aux yeux sombres, aux cheveux noirs et au sourire engageant entra. Elle était presque trop belle pour être vraie... Sa baguette serrée dans sa main, Elodia attendit que la femme arrive au comptoir. Elles se saluèrent et alors certains aspects du visage de la femme changèrent sous ses yeux.

\- « Oh c'est toi Tonks ! Était-ce bien utile de te cacher ainsi ? »

\- « On n'est jamais assez prudent. Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, et t'apporter une nouvelle... »

\- « Draco ? »

\- « Oui. Il va bien. Sa mission s'est prolongée, mais il l'a menée à bien et il est revenu hier. »

Elodia soupira et sourit, soulagée.

\- « Merci Tonks. »

\- « J't'en prie. Et comment ça va toi ? »

\- « Ça va, juste un peu de fatigue. »

\- « Repose-toi un peu alors. Je pense que tu n'auras pas de mission avant une bonne semaine. Bon et comme je suis là, je vais en profiter pour t'acheter ces quelques petites choses. » Tonks lui tendit une liste. Elodia sourit : enfin des ingrédients de ses rayons.

Quant à Draco, il vint chez Elodia le lendemain, sans missive, juste pour la voir un moment. Il passa ainsi plusieurs fois sans être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et tous deux s'en trouvèrent soulagés.

Plusieurs autres jours passèrent. Elodia était assise derrière son comptoir, pensive et le vague à l'âme. Elle aimerait rire à nouveau, être insouciante, courir dans les rues, pouvoir se promener sans crisper sa main sur sa baguette... mais ces temps-là étaient révolus. Plus jamais elle ne serait insouciante et légère. Elle avait peur, elle avait des remords, elle avait ôté des vies. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même. C'est pour cela que sa relation avec Draco n'avait pas tenu le coup. Ils avaient changé en même temps et ce changement aurait pu les rapprocher, mais ils ne retrouveraient jamais l'amour insouciant du début, il serait toujours voilé et ils préféraient les doux souvenirs du début à une relation tachée de regrets et de remords. Le sang. Il n'avait pas seulement coulé sur leurs mains, il avait maculé leurs coeurs et leurs âmes. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient ressentir quoi que ce soit de pur. Tout serait toujours entaché de la sorte. Tout était noirci, souillé, gâché. S'ils survivaient à la guerre, ils connaîtraient à nouveau le bonheur un jour, mais plus jamais comme avant. Ils étaient changés à tout jamais. Elodia se sentait vieille, lasse, vile. Elle blottit son visage dans ses mains. Son mal-être croissait à chaque meurtre, même si elle avait toujours la certitude d'accomplir son devoir. Quelqu'un devait liquider les agents de l'ombre, et c'était son rôle, elle l'acceptait et l'assumait, et si elle devait se haïr pour cela, eh bien c'était un prix qu'elle payerait, même si dans des moments comme celui-là elle regrettait et souhaitait retourner en arrière et dire non à Albus Dumbledore.

Le carillon tinta. Elodia saisit automatiquement sa baguette avant même de relever la tête.

\- « Oh c'est toi Draco ! »

\- « Salut Elodia ! »

Ils se sourirent amicalement.

\- « Tu peux fermer la boutique une petite heure ? Je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre. »

Elodia lui sourit d'un air ravi et, une fois assurée de l'identité du jeune homme, alla chercher sa cape. Elle ferma soigneusement le magasin et ils se rendirent à un café, bras dessus bras dessous. Leur amitié était toujours aussi précieuse. Ils bavardèrent presque comme avant, ils se permirent même de rêver à ce qu'ils feraient quand tout serait fini, s'ils étaient là pour voir Voldemort perdre la guerre. Elodia finit par demander :

\- « Et tu ne comptes pas te remettre avec quelqu'un ? »

\- « Je... je sais pas. » Il baissa brièvement ses yeux gris, mais il ne les releva pas assez vite pour que cet aveu silencieux passe inaperçu de son amie.

\- « Oho ! » s'exclama Elodia. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Ne me le cache pas plus longtemps, je te l'interdis ! »

Draco sourit, à la fois gêné et amusé.

\- « Je ne sais pas si je ferai ma vie avec elle... mais je... enfin, je suis en train de tomber amoureux je crois. »

\- « Je la connais ? »

\- « Oui un peu. »

\- « Vraiment ? Je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

\- « Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'éprouve pour elle, mais je suis bien avec elle. »

\- « C'est l'essentiel. »

\- « Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu... »

\- « Draco. On ne se remettra pas ensemble, on le sait tous les deux. Je serai heureuse de te savoir heureux. Et ne te prive pas du bonheur d'aimer à cause de la guerre, à cause de tes missions. Au contraire. »

Draco acquiesça lentement.

\- « Alors, qui c'est ? »

\- « Tu l'avais rencontrée une fois ou deux... Elle est venue quand Filomène et moi avions pendu la crémaillère. Elle s'appelle Kalista. »

\- « Oh, l'arithmancienne slovaque ? »

\- « Oui... »

\- « Tu as toujours bon goût. » plaisanta Elodia. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une beauté, mais était consciente d'avoir un charme auquel certains, et certaines, étaient bel et bien sensibles. Néanmoins elle n'était jamais vaniteuse ou orgueilleuse. « J'espère que ça marchera. »

Draco lui sourit brièvement, mais avec reconnaissance.

\- « Et toi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

\- « Non. Je ne suis pas du tout dans cette optique. » se défendit aussitôt Elodia, se retenant de justesse de croiser les bras sur la poitrine en un geste défensif supplémentaire.

\- « Oh je suis sûr que dans un rien de temps tu t'intéresseras de nouveau aux vieux. » plaisanta Draco. « Le jeune homme que je suis n'a été qu'un accident de parcours. » rit-il.

\- « Draco ! » s'insurgea Elodia.

\- « Eh bien quoi ? Tu es bien sortie avec un vieux avant de me connaître. »

\- « Oui et une fois n'est pas coutume ! Et d'ailleurs non : il n'était pas _vieux_ , il n'avait que 27 ans. »

\- « Et toi 18. » (3)

\- « Tu vois, même pas dix ans d'écart. »

Ils finirent par rire tous deux. Oui, c'était presque comme avant. Un peu d'insouciance était revenue, le temps de cette heure de complicité. Ils sortirent du café, se firent la bise et chacun retourna à ses occupations et à sa réalité.

 _(1) Tiré des paroles de la chanson Armstrong de Claude Nougaro_

 _(2) Westport : ville à l'ouest de la République d'Irlande, sur la côte également._

 _(3) Ce qui signifierait que Draco et Elodia ont dépassé la vingtaine. Je sais que ça ne se tient pas trop par rapport au livre, avec en plus Dumbledore en vie, la guerre qui dure plus longtemps que dans le tome 7, mais bon quand on fic, on fic, donc forcément je m'éloigne._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II : « Le vieux, le long Remords » (1)**

Elodia frissonna. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment, mais il fallait aller jusqu'au bout - ne jamais reculer. Elle trouva la chambre : l'homme qu'elle était chargée d'éliminer dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il dormait, lui. Comment pouvait-il ? Elodia lui lança un sort qui, étant donné son état de santé actuel, provoquerait aussitôt un infarctus. Elle vérifia que son coeur s'était bien arrêté de battre et se hâta de sortir de la chambre. Elle longea silencieusement les murs. La maison était déserte, mais il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes. En effet, elle entendit soudainement un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, étendit sa baguette, mais trop tard, elle tomba sur le sol, inerte, inconsciente.

Elodia revint à elle, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être des heures, peut-être des jours plus tard. Elle toussa. Elle était gelée, son corps était parcouru de frissons fiévreux. Elle devait être là depuis longtemps... On l'entendit tousser, on vint la voir.

\- « Enfin réveillée ? Pas trop fatiguée ? » railla une voix froide et sèche. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas ranimée ? Elodia bougea et comprit. Cet état d'inconscience l'avait épuisée, elle serait incapable de se défendre... Ils lui avaient pompé son énergie. Elle sentit qu'on la saisissait et se laissa arracher au sol froid et humide de sa cellule. Où était-elle ? Qui était-il ? Où l'emmenait-il ?

On l'interrogea, elle garda le silence. On la frappa, elle garda la tête haute. Pas des Mangemorts, mais qui alors ? Qui ? Elle leur demanda. On la frappa à nouveau et l'instant d'après on la rejetait dans sa cellule.

Il y avait tant de dissidents, tant d'opposants, tant d'ordres et de groupuscules. Comment savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Étaient-ils des alliés de celui qu'elle avait éliminé ? Ou bien étaient-ils venus pour la même chose qu'elle et désiraient savoir qui avait fait le travail à leur place ? Le Bien et le Mal se recoupaient, ils avaient parfois des intérêts communs, des méthodes communes... Il n'y avait plus de limite, on n'était ni blanc, ni noir, on était rouge, rouge sang.

Les jours passaient, on l'interrogeait, elle ignorait pourquoi, elle ne disait rien, on lui lança des doloris, elle ne dit rien, on la laissa dans sa cellule, elle ne bougea pas, elle ne gémit pas. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et sentait la fièvre monter, le froid geler ses os. Chaque jour qui passait, Elodia se sentait plus froide encore, plus fatiguée, elle toussait davantage, plus douloureusement, n'ouvrait plus les yeux. Bientôt elle pourrait partir... enfin partir. Partir.

La jeune femme souleva ses paupières lourdes un instant. Sa vue était de plus en plus trouble. Elle plissa ses yeux en amande et essaya de distinguer ce qui se passait. Elle entendait des bruits, des cris, des sorts qui sifflaient. Que se passait-il ? Elodia toussa, elle sentit un liquide épais couler au coin de sa bouche. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence se fit. Plusieurs autres minutes passèrent. Elodia rouvrit les yeux et vit un homme masqué courir vers sa cellule. Il l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elodia voulut reculer en rampant, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Elle sentit l'homme passer un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos. Elle sentit son odeur d'herbes et de citron, les battements de son cœur, et s'en trouva apaisée. Ces battements et ce parfum lui rappelaient que l'air pur et la lumière existaient toujours, qu'à l'extérieur l'air n'était pas vicié. De plus, il lui semblait le connaître. Elle passa faiblement ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête lasse au creux de son épaule. Elle se livra entièrement à lui, épuisée et confiante. On était venu la chercher. Ils longèrent d'interminables et sombres couloirs et finirent par sortir, mais Elodia perdit connaissance lorsque l'homme transplana, ne supportant pas la sensation de passer à travers un tuyau trop étroit.

Lorsqu'Elodia se réveilla, une lumière grise filtrait faiblement à travers des rideaux d'un vert délavé. Elle promena ses yeux fatigués autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre modeste et austère. Le papier peint était décrépi, les rideaux usés, les meubles simples, néanmoins tout était propre. Méticuleusement propre. Elle toussa et sentit que sa toux était moins douloureuse que dans le cachot. Elle ferma les yeux, mais on l'avait entendue tousser et des pas se dirigeaient vers la chambre. Elle souleva donc ses paupières et vit l'homme du magasin, l'homme à la baguette familière et au regard noir, l'homme qui lui avait apporté ses ordres de mission à la place de Draco, celui qui lui avait communiqué cette dernière mission. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, il se pencha sur elle et tâta son front. Elodia sentit une légère odeur d'herbes et de citron. C'était lui qui était venu la chercher.

\- « La fièvre est tombée. » dit-il. Elodia fut parcourue d'un très léger frisson, mais pas d'un frisson fiévreux cette fois. Sa voix était grave et froide, pourtant Elodia l'associa aussitôt au velours. Cette voix l'apaisa. Elle voulut le remercier :

\- « Je... »

\- « Ne parlez pas. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui coupait court à toute réplique. Toute douceur disparut et il ne resta plus que le timbre grave, qui la berçait néanmoins. « Nous vous avons cherchée longtemps. Les conditions dans lesquelles vous avez été captive ont été difficiles. Vous avez contracté la tuberculose, mais je vous ai administré toutes les potions nécessaires pour vous remettre. A présent vous avez simplement besoin de repos. »

Elodia lui sourit avec reconnaissance, mais l'homme n'y répondit pas. Il lui donna un potion et sortit sans un mot de plus. Elodia s'endormit aussitôt. Les manières de l'homme importaient peu, elle se fiait à lui, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elodia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle voulut se lever, mais retomba sans forces sur le lit. Elle sentit alors une main sur son front. Sa main. Elle garda les yeux fermés alors qu'il passait un tissu imbibé de potion antipyrétique sur sa nuque et son visage. Sa fièvre était remontée, mais l'homme veillait sur elle, demeurait à ses côtés. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, aucune méfiance. Elle se sentait bien là, malgré la fièvre et la maladie. Elle entendit l'homme se lever.

\- « Ne me laissez pas... » murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda un instant, incertain d'avoir bien compris. Qui voudrait de sa présence ? Ah si seulement Draco revenait et prenait le relai.

\- « Je reviens vite. » Il sortit et, comme promis, revint quelques minutes plus tard. « Je vous ai apporté une tisane médicinale. » Il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la hissa légèrement pour qu'elle se redresse. « Attention, c'est chaud. » Il lui fit boire la tisane lentement. Elodia s'appuya contre son torse, alors qu'il la ceignait toujours d'un bras pour la soutenir.

\- « J'ai l'impression de vous connaître... » dit-elle finalement.

\- « Nous nous sommes vus trois fois il me semble. »

\- « Non, ce n'est pas ça... Ça ne fait rien. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il ressentait la même chose et en était suffisamment agacé pour ne pas en rajouter. Il finit de lui faire boire la tisane, posa la tasse sur la table de chevet et rallongea Elodia confortablement.

\- « Tâchez de dormir, je dois vous laisser quelque temps. »

\- « Vous partez ? »

\- « Je serai en bas. »

Elodia lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Il sortit aussitôt et Elodia s'endormit à nouveau.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle se livrait à lui, confiante, la façon dont elle réclamait sa présence. Cela n'avait pas de sens, elle ne devait pas être saine d'esprit. ' _Tu l'as sauvée, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça.'_ lui souffla une voix féminine qui se rappelait parfois à lui, même toutes ces années après qu'il l'eut entendue pour la dernière fois. ' _Ça changera quand elle saura qui je suis.'_ _'Oh tu crois ? Tu resteras celui qui l'a sauvée. Et puis, elle ne vaut pas plus que toi après tout.'_ insunua-t-elle pour le provoquer. _'Bien sûr que si !' 'Elle exécute les ordres comme toi. Elle exécute des_ êtres humains _elle aussi.'_ ' _Mais, elle, ça a toujours été pour la bonne cause.' 'Et toi tu t'es racheté, depuis longtemps.' 'Oh non... je ne pourrai jamais.'_ Il serra les poings et canalisa la colère qui menaçait de le submerger. Il ne pourra jamais réparer ses erreurs, quel que soit le nombre de vies qu'il aura sauvées. Le remords, _l'irréparable_. Il pensa au poème de Baudelaire qui le hantait si souvent, un poème moldu qu'une autre rouquine lui avait lu il y a des années de cela, de cette même voix douce qui le provoquait si souvent pour l'obliger à sortir de ses gonds, de sa carapace. _Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_ disait l'un des vers. Sorcière ou non, quelle femme pourrait bien l'aimer ? Il avait renoncé à être aimé depuis longtemps. Il avait su aimer, c'était bien suffisant. Il aura connu ce sentiment au moins une fois dans sa vie, il ne saurait en demander plus. Il avait un caractère épouvantable et un physique qui n'était pas non plus à son avantage. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. De plus, il était impliqué dans des événements bien trop importants pour perdre ainsi son temps et se laisser distraire. Son double-jeu lui demandait toute sa concentration.

Elodia se sentait courbaturée, mais la fièvre était définitivement tombée et sa vue était redevenue parfaitement nette. L'homme lui préparait régulièrement des soupes et elle retrouvait rapidement des forces. Bientôt elle en eut assez pour se lever et se prendre en charge. Il était donc temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Alors qu'elle était sur le départ, Elodia commença à le remercier chaleureusement. Il la coupa :

\- « C'est bien inutile. »

\- « Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et vous vous êtes occupé de moi si longtemps, et si bien. Vous avez même réussi à retrouver ma baguette ! Et je ne connais même pas votre nom... »

\- « Snape. »

\- « Snape ? Severus Snape ? Vous êtes le parrain de Draco ? »

\- « Et vous son ex-petite amie oui. » Sa voix était emprunte de sarcasme et d'un venin qui piqua Elodia à vif. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Severus reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Elodia reprit, calmement :

\- « Mr. Snape, dites-moi, comment vous remercier ? »

\- « C'est inutile, je n'ai pas fait ça par charité ou de bon coeur. »

\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Que je n'ai pas fait ça parce que j'en avais envie. Vous ne me devez rien. Partez maintenant, vous m'avez assez encombré. »

Elodia lui jeta un regard meurtrier et sortit sans rien ajouter. Dès qu'il entendit la porte claquer, Severus frotta son visage d'un air las. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il avait été heureux de se rendre utile et de l'aider ? Qu'il espérait qu'elle se porterait bien à présent et qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir obligée de lui rendre la pareille ? Il murmura « _Connais-tu le Remords, aux traits empoisonnés à qui notre coeur sert de cible ?_ » Oh oui Elodia connaissait ce remords et elle était tout aussi impuissante que Severus, mais elle refusait de se laisser envahir par la rancoeur. Elle refusait de devenir froide et cynique comme lui et alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle et pensait à son attitude, elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait été marqué par ses combats d'enfance et de jeunesse, et à quel point il était oppressé par le fait que tant ignorent qui il était vraiment. Tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien dans sa vie, il l'avait fait en secret. Il n'avait jamais pris de crédit pour la moindre de ses bonnes actions. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir tant fait et donné, tant sacrifié, et d'être tout de même haï par tant de personnes. Elle ne le comprenait donc pas et lui en voulait. Elle ne nourrissait peut-être pas de rancoeur, mais de la rancune oui. Elle sentait que son destin était lié au sien, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle aurait aimé que cette perspective lui soit plus agréable que celle qui s'offrait désormais à elle : être liée à un homme abjecte qui ne faisait rien par volonté mais tout par obligation et dont les manières étaient aussi spartiates que son intérieur. Sûrement était-ce Dumbledore qui l'avait chargé de l'aider, et il avait obéit, sans vouloir vraiment accomplir de bonne action. Un acquis de conscience. Comme elle se trompait.

(1) « L'Irréparable », Charles Baudelaire in _Les Fleurs du Mal._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III : Ne pas perdre pied**

Le regard d'Elodia se fit lointain et ses pensées s'égarèrent dans un monde qu'elle voudrait pouvoir retrouver. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais : ce monde avait changé, et elle, surtout, avait changé. Elle ne porterait plus jamais le même regard sur les choses après cette guerre. Elle soupira et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait besoin de craquer, elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle se l'interdisait. Cette captivité avait été l'épreuve en trop. Qui l'avait séquestrée ? Pourquoi ? Reviendraient-ils ? Elodia avait peur de sortir de chez elle, elle sursautait au moindre bruit, elle restait éveillée la nuit à guetter, avait une nouvelle fois renforcé tous ses sortilèges de protection... ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi Draco ne venait pas. Elle n'alla néanmoins pas se renseigner et resta enfermée chez elle et dans son magasin ; son magasin qu'elle avait décidé de fermer.

Elodia était donc en train d'ensorceler la devanture du magasin pour que le message « _DESTOCKAGE TOTAL. Toute la marchandise à -50%_ » s'affiche en grosses lettres clignotantes, lorsqu'elle vit Draco transplaner au bout de l'allée. Elle aurait voulu courir le serrer dans ses bras, mais la rancune prit le dessus et elle continua d'arranger la vitrine sans jeter un regard au jeune homme.

\- « Hello Elo'... » la salua-t-il en plaisantant.

\- « 'lut Draco. »

\- « Comment vas-tu ? »

\- « Bien. » répondit-elle sans chaleur. Elle rentra dans le magasin et invita Draco à la suivre d'un simple signe de tête, sans même vérifier cette fois son identité, parafdoxalement. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et demeura bouche-bée un instant.

\- « Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » s'écria-t-elle finalement.

\- « C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu avant... j'attendais que ça passe un peu. »

\- « Mais... bon sang ton visage ! »

\- « Je suis parti en mission juste avant que tu ne... disparaisses. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours à peine, mais j'étais encore à Sainte Mangouste. »

\- « Tu es bien remis ? »

\- « Oui. Et la cicatrice s'estompe bien. »

Elodia se jeta alors dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- « Pardonne-moi ! Pour tout ! Oh mon sale caractère ! » Elle se défit de lui, fébrile, en colère contre elle-même. « Je t'en voulais de ne pas être venu me voir. Je t'en voulais aussi pour ce qui s'est passé avant, comme si c'était ta faute que ton parrain soit venu me chercher ! »

\- « Chut, n'y pense plus, je te comprends bien. Quant à mon parrain, je présume que vous avez eu quelques accrochages. »

\- « Il a été détestable ! Il s'est si bien occupé de moi, mais après, il m'a craché du venin à la figure ! »

\- « C'est tout lui ça... Il ne supporte pas qu'on le remercie, qu'on s'intéresse à lui, qu'on l'apprécie. Il a dû voir un danger se profiler à l'horizon. Son cynisme et son sarcasme sont ses défenses. »

\- « Je vois... mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai plus la moindre estime pour lui. Et de toute façon il s'en fiche ! »

Draco préféra ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet, sentant que des deux côtés il y avait mérien sous roche... (1) Il questionna Elodia sur son magasin et celle-ci put se confier à lui. Elle était en faillite, elle se ruinerait si elle maintenait le magasin ouvert. Elle ne parla pas de ses nouvelles craintes ou phobies, ni des cauchemars où Severus Snape finissait toujours par apparaître sous une forme ou une autre pour la sauver, ni de ses interrogations sur sa baguette et celle de Snape, ni de ses impressions étranges d'être liée à lui. Elle ne pourrait le formuler, l'expliquer. Il ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter, il se demanderait sûrement si elle avait encore toute sa tête.

Une semaine passa pendant laquelle Draco ne put venir la voir, où Elodia ne vendit que très peu de marchandises malgré le rabais et où la tension grimpa encore d'un cran. Le vendredi soir, Elodia n'y tint plus : peur ou non, elle sortit. Elle transplana à _La Hutte des Farfadets_ à Galway, le principal pub sorcier d'Irlande. Elle aimait s'y retrouver, elle y avait tant de souvenirs, mais elle n'y était pas beaucoup allée depuis le commencement de la guerre. Le patron la salua amicalement, content de retrouver une ancienne cliente fidèle en ces temps durs pour les affaires, et Elodia s'assit au bar. Elle ressentait le besoin d'oublier le temps d'une soirée, de se distancer de tous ses problèmes, d'arrêter de se poser des questions.

Elodia tenait bien l'alcool, elle avait bu ses premières bières étant très – trop – jeune, mais son état de fatigue physique et psychologique rendit les effets plus rapides à se faire sentir. Le patron la laissa boire tout son soûl, mais la surveilla de près, gardant un oeil paternel sur elle.

Severus ressentit lui aussi le besoin de sortir et de changer d'air. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux _Trois Balais_ ni au _Chaudron Baveur_ , encore moins à la _Tête de Sanglier_ , et le seul pub sorcier qui lui restait à proximité était donc _La Hutte des Farfadets_ , pub irlandais réputé dans tout le monde occidental de la Magie. Il glissa un livre dans sa cape et sortit transplaner. Lorsqu'il arriva il faisait déjà assez tard et le pub était tranquille. Seules deux tables étaient occupées et il n'y avait que trois personnes au bar, dont une femme qui semblait s'être endormie sur le comptoir. Severus ressentit un étrange présentiment lorsqu'il la vit, mais n'y prêta pas attention outre mesure. Il se dirigea vers le bar pour commander. La jeune femme releva la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit passer commande.

\- « Aaaah. » dit-elle d'une voix lente et haut perchée. « On retrouve sa voix de velours, hein ? Z'avez fait quoi d'vot' venin mon cher ? V'lavez vidé ailleurs ? »

Severus lui jeta un regard froid.

\- « Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi pathétiquement saoûle de ma vie. » Et il avait été le collègue d'une Sibyll Trelawney alcoolique. « Si vous voulez faire un brin de causette trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, ne comptez pas sur moi. »

\- « Aaaah bah voilà ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un air de triomphe. Elle se redressa si vivement qu'elle manqua de peu de tomber de son tabouret. « Je vous retrouve enfin, homme sssserpent. Je vous reconnais comme ça-a. Zêtes enfin dans vot' état naturel. Ah oui c'est bien vous. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'j'ai envie d'causer avec vous, j'ai ma fierté quand même ! »

\- « Ah oui ? Fierté irlandaise je présume ? »

\- « Zactement ! »

\- « Eh bien il n'y a pas de quoi être fière ! Si vous vous voyiez... »

\- « Bah quoi ? Chuis v'nue m'souv'nir du bon vieux temps ! Avant que Draco m'quitte, que j'aie les mains couvertes de sang et l'âme noire comme la nuit. »

\- « Comme c'est poétique. » railla-t-il.

\- « Enfin, c'pas Draco qui m'a quittée. Disons qu'on s'est quitté, comme ça, à cause de s'te maudite guerre. Mais ça j'men fous, me suis remise ! Et j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il f'ra pas trop attendre Kallista, v'voyez. Mais ma boutique... ça c'est l'coup dur ! Chais pas c'que j'vais faire à part tuer maintenant. » Elle hoqueta. Severus commençait à se demander jusqu'où elle irait dans ses états d'âme et ses révélations. Il fut soulagé de voir que le barman s'était éloigné. Elle reprit : « Vous vous croyez blessé et sali par la vie, bah ouais sûrement. Mais zêtes pas l'seul, loin d'là. Z'êtes pas pire qu'pas mal d'autres. C'est pas la peine d'tomber sur les gens à bras raccourcis v'savez. J'me déteste moi aussi. Mais chuis pas tellement détestable, disons en apparence. Vous si, vraiment, vraiment détestable ! V'savez Severus Snape, j'aime vot' voix, et vos yeux, et pi vos mains. Et vot' odeur aussi. M'en fiche que vos dents soient jaunes, moi aussi j'bois beaucoup d'café. Et j'men fiche qu'vot' nez v'mange la figure. Pi qu'vous soyez maigre, j'ai jamais aimé les homme larges. Et chuis sûre qu'vous avez de l'esprit et du coeur, même si vous voulez pas en avoir. Mais zêtes détestable, voilà ! »

Elodia se leva, chancela, mais se rattrapa au comptoir.

\- « Et j'vâ vous laisser, parce que chais plus c'que j'dis et j'vais l'regretter. Vous zaimez pas ça je sais, mais j'voulais quand même vous r'mercier d'mavoir sauvée et aidée, j'loublierai pas. Et vot' baguette chuis sûre qu'elle est comme la mienne. Ca veut dire qu'on est pareil tous les deux. Chuis p'têtre détestable aussi alors... faut voir. Menfin, j'y vais, j'vous laisse avec vot' hydromel. »

Severus ne répondit pas, assez surpris, voire choqué, par cette tirade, et Elodia s'éloigna en titubant. Severus était partagé entre l'envie de la laisser se débrouiller (elle n'avait qu'à assumer!) et le sentiment de devoir l'aider (elle transplanerait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle... ou en pièces détachées.) Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il se décida pour la bonne action et la rejoignit. Il lui offrit rudement son bras et elle s'agrippa à lui de tout son poids. Il roula des yeux et la mena à l'extérieur.

\- « Je vais nous faire transplaner devant chez vous. »

\- « Oookay chef, j'vous suis. » Elle rit bêtement. Severus pensa alors, dépité, « _c'est encore pire que quand Draco a saoûlé cette insupportable Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible._ » Le souvenir le fit pourtant sourire légèrement.

Ils transplanèrent sans anicroche. Severus réussit à déverrouiller le magasin et fit entrer Elodia.

\- « Vous y êtes. Débrouillez-vous pour monter à présent. » Il la lâcha et Elodia tomba en avant. Severus la rattrapa aussitôt par la taille et soupira. Cette situation commençait à réellement l'énerver. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- « Severus... vous montez ? »

\- « Je vous aide à monter oui. »

\- « Voulez pas rester ? »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Severus... »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « J'ai envie d'vous. »

\- « Vous êtes ivre, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. » Et lui se demandait s'il allait se prendre des sorts protecteurs dans la figure. Il tenait donc sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main fine et pâle, serrant un peu plus la mâchoire à chaque pas. Rien ne se produisit. Il devait être épargné par le fait qu'il accompagne la sorcière.

\- « Si j'sais bien c'que j'dis ! Vinos veritis ou vino veritatis ou... enfin quéq'chose comme ça... J'ai envie de vous Severus Snape, depuis le début. V'm'avez toujours fait un drôle de p'tit effet. »

\- « Ridicule ! Taisez-vous à présent et ne me rendez pas la tâche plus difficile. »

Severus commença à la soutenir dans les marches. Elodia se colla alors à lui et Severus ne put rien y faire. Il trouva sa chambre sans mal et l'allongea, sans douceur, sur le lit.

\- « Voilà, dormez maintenant ! »

\- « J'vâ avoir besoin d'une potion... »

Severus agita sa baguette et un seau apparut près du lit.

\- « C'est d'une bonne raclée dont vous avez besoin, et d'un seau pour vomir ce que vous avez bu. Le seau je peux le fournir, la raclée j'aimerais pouvoir. »

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Néanmoins, ne l'entendant pas vociférer, il s'inquiéta et fit demi-tour. Elodia s'était endormie calmement, sur le côté et donc a priori hors de danger. Elle semblait être redevenue elle-même dans son sommeil. Severus la regarda un instant, pensif, puis s'en alla.

Lorsqu'Elodia se réveilla le lendemain après-midi, elle ne se souvenait pas d'un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, ni de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, mais avait conscience d'avoir gaffé à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée. Tant pis, ce qui était fait était fait, elle n'y pouvait rien. Néanmoins, elle avait reçu une belle leçon. Elle détestait ne pas être maîtresse d'elle-même et ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elodia avait toujours besoin de contrôler la situation, de se contrôler, d'avoir tout en main. Elle se leva de son lit et manqua de tomber. Elle avait mis le pied dans un seau... d'où venait-il ?

Après cela, Elodia décida de régler une bonne fois pour toutes les problèmes du magasin, il était temps. Elle vendit toute sa marchandise aux apothèques de Londres, d'Edimbourg et à des magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle avait pu négocier de bons prix et avait assez d'économies pour un certain temps. Le temps de trouver ce qu'elle voudrait faire maintenant qu'elle quittait les affaires. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, aucune.

Le soir de la fermeture, Elodia se sentit très lasse et alla se coucher de bonne heure, le coeur gros. Elle s'endormit rapidement, mais fut réveillée par un hibou qui tapait du bec à la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit et détacha le pli. Le hibou s'en alla aussitôt. Elodia ouvrit l'enveloppe : le parchemin semblait vierge. Elle pensa alors à la phrase qui lui servait à révéler les courriers de Dumbledore et un message apparut (2). Dumbledore voulait la voir le lendemain à Poudlard. Elodia soupira. Elle avait attendu de pouvoir le revoir, mais elle appréhendait de découvrir pourquoi il la convoquait. Il ne lui envoyait que très peu de courrier, uniquement lorsqu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait se fier à un intermédiaire. Il craignait souvent davantage que le hibou soit intercepté et le courrier analysé que d'envoyer quelqu'un la voir sous les traits d'un simple client. Ah, peut-être était-il au courant de la fermeture ? Il n'avait plus comment lui envoyer de « clients ».

Elodia se rendormit difficilement. Elle passa la matinée sous la couette : elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter une journée de chômage et d'introspection. Elle devait trouver une nouvelle voie, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait que penser à l'attachement sentimental qu'elle éprouvait pour son magasin. Elle se leva néanmoins pour avaler un léger lunch et ranger un peu son appartement. Elle s'occupa avec un livre, se perdit de nombreuses fois dans ses pensées, alla faire des courses, puis enfin vint le moment où elle devait se rendre à Poudlard. Elle revêtit de belles robes noires à coutures vert foncé, mit sa cape, vert foncé également, et s'encapuchonna. Elle aimait porter du noir, trouvant cette couleur sobre et élégante, et ne sortait jamais sans un peu de vert sur elle. Le vert foncé était vraiment sa couleur, il allait parfaitement à son teint de rousse, à ses cheveux flamboyants et à ses yeux vert et noisette. Elle n'était pas de ces rousses qui revêtaient audacieusement du jaune ou du rose.

Elodia transplana à Pré-au-lard et marcha jusqu'au château. Elle entra et monta directement au bureau directorial. Elle donna alors le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait communiqué la veille et se laissa porter par l'escalier. Elle frappa à la porte et fut invitée à entrer. Le sage se leva pour la saluer et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Elodia lui sourit aimablement, mais nerveusement, et prit place sur le siège que le directeur lui indiquait.

\- « Alors Elodia, vous vous remettez bien ? »

Elodia comprit aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion et fut alors persuadée que c'était Dumbledore qui avait forcé Severus Snape à aller la chercher.

\- « Je... Pour être franche, cela irait mieux si je savais ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ne pas savoir est le plus difficile. Savez-vous qui ils étaient ? Ce qu'ils me voulaient ? »

\- « Malheureusement nous manquons encore d'informations, mais soyez assurée que vous serez la première informée si nous découvrons quelque chose. »

Elodia acquiesça.

\- « J'ai appris que vous fermiez ? »

\- « J'ai fermé hier en fait. »

\- « Ah déjà... Vous devez être bien triste. »

\- « En effet. »

\- « J'imagine que c'est un peu comme perdre votre oncle une seconde fois. » lui dit Dumbledore avec compassion.

Elodia baissa la tête et Dumbledore comprit ce que cela signifiait.

\- « Je garderai toujours le souvenir de l'ami qu'il a été, malgré nos différends quant à votre éducation. Et je dois avouer que ses choix vous ont plutôt réussi en fin de compte. De plus, je suis certain que vous pourrez rouvrir. »

\- « Je l'espère. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre, et ce magasin me manquerait trop. J'attendrai juste des temps meilleurs. »

\- « Ils viendront, n'ayez crainte, nous progressons. Bien, je présume que vous avez hâte de connaître la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. »

\- « En effet. »

\- « J'ai pensé à vous pour une mission un peu délicate. Draco aurait peut-être pu s'en charger avec vous, mais il est surveillé de trop près par les Aurors en ce moment pour faire quoi que ce soit d'extra-professionnel. Je lui ai ordonné de se tenir tranquille et de rester au ministère. Il va être promu inspecteur au Mangemagot, il serait idiot de le placer dans une position difficile à pareil moment. Je vous ai donc trouvé quelqu'un qui sera tout aussi bien placé que Draco pour travailler avec vous, peut-être même mieux. Quant à vous, je n'ai vu personne d'autre qui soit aussi compétent en regard des connaissances magiques, de l'expérience du terrain et du caractère. »

\- « Du caractère ? » Elodia haussa un sourcil.

\- « Oui, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un au caractère fort qui ne se laissera pas démonter. Aussi bien pour la mission qu'en raison de... » On frappa à la porte. « Ah le voilà. Entrez ! »

Severus entra dans le bureau directorial et plissa ses yeux d'onyx lorsqu'il vit une femme déjà installée dans le bureau. Cela n'avait certainement rien à voir avec l'école et cela ne lui dit rien de bon. Dumbledore se leva et Elodia en fit de même. Elle se retourna alors vers le nouveau venu et croisa le regard de Severus. Elle rougit de honte, mais ne put se souvenir de quoi elle pourrait bien avoir honte, et Severus pinça les lèvres. Il serra sa main froidement, à contre-coeur, et s'assit.

\- « Severus. J'expliquais justement à Elodia que je voudrais que vous vous associez pour une mission importante. Elodia a toutes les qualifications et qualités requises pour vous aider efficacement _et vice versa_. Je tiens à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de meneur et que vous soyez sur un pied d'égalité. » Dumbledore regarda Severus d'un air entendu. Aucun comportement tyrannique ne saurait être toléré cette fois. Severus se contenta de le regarder froidement. Dumbledore reprit. « Elodia est la mieux placée pour... »

\- « Attendez un peu. » le coupa Elodia. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai pas encore accepté cette tâche. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! »

\- « Qu'avez-vous donc d'autre à faire ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

\- « Me trouver un travail, me remettre de... »

\- « Ce n'est pas encore fait ? »

\- « Non pas encore tout à fait. »

\- « Oh ça le sera d'ici là. »

Elodia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais y renonça. Rien à faire, Dumbledore avait déjà tout en tête.

\- « Bien ! » se réjouit-il. « Alors voilà... Il s'agit d'une infiltration. La menace s'est étendue à l'Europe du Nord et il nous faut surveiller certains groupes. »

\- « Pourquoi nous ? » demanda Elodia. « Je suis sûre que d'autres pourraient le faire. »

\- « Vous seule parlez les langues locales Elodia. Et connaissez le pays. »

Elodia fronça les sourcils, elle sentait les ennuis foncer sur elle à la célérité d'un hippogriffe dopé lancé au grand galop. Dumbledore reprit :

\- « Et je ne peux me fier qu'à Severus pour cette mission. Severus sera là, dans l'ombre, pour vous protéger et pour observer les agissements du groupe, tandis que vous vous joindrez au groupuscule. »

\- « Pourquoi moi ? » demanda alors Severus. « N'importe qui pourrait le faire. S'il s'agit juste de la protéger pendant qu'elle fait tout le travail... »

\- « Je vous ai touché dans votre fierté Severus, j'en suis navré. » feignit Dumbledore, connaissant suffisamment le maître de potions pour savoir qu'il cherchait simplement un échappatoire. « Néanmoins comprenez-moi bien : Elodia est la seule qui puisse s'y infiltrer, et vous êtes le mieux placé pour la protéger, et pour éliminer certains membres si besoin est. » Severus pinça à nouveau les lèvres. Encore éliminer, encore le sale boulot, tandis que Potter et sa bande passaient leur temps dans des bouquins pour mettre au point une arme dont Potter se servirait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'issue de la guerre tenait à bien peu de choses, un crin de licorne... non de cheval ! s'avérerait plus solide.

\- « Éliminer certains membres ? » questionna Elodia. « Mais... Bon, d'abord dites-nous de quel groupe il s'agit et en quoi il constitue une menace. »

\- « Le but de nombreux groupes est de former des Mages Noirs, puis de les envoyer à Voldemort. Voldemort n'en est que trop heureux : il gagne ainsi une main d'oeuvre toute formée, et hautement qualifiée. »

\- « Hautement qualifiée ? Ça veut dire que vous nous envoyez tous les deux affronter une foule de parfaits petits soldats ? Vous rendez-vous compte ? Et vous rendez-vous compte que Mr. Snape pourrait perdre sa couverture ? »

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Severus, je me charge de le couvrir, de lui donner un alibi auprès de Voldemort. Je vous demande juste de vous concentrer sur votre propre mission. »

Elodia bougonna et Dumbledore reprit :

\- « Il s'agit d'un groupe norvégien basé dans les montagnes du Sud. Une communauté repliée sur elle-même, qui s'est installée dans des grottes et qui n'en sort que pour amener les jeunes Mages auprès de Voldemort. »

\- « Un groupe sectaire ? » demanda Severus.

\- « Oui, je ne vous le cache pas. Elodia devra peut-être passer par des rites d'initiation. »

Elodia fixa Dumbledore avec de grands yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle sentait que l'hippogriffe allait bientôt lui passer sur le corps.

\- « Elodia devra faire croire aux membres qu'elle a changé de camp pour telle ou telle raison, et qu'elle a pensé à eux pour rejoindre Voldemort, ou tout simplement pour rester avec eux. »

Elodia voulut protester, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- « Il ne sera pas difficile pour elle de le faire croire étant donnés certains faits personnels la concernant. »

\- « Mais de quel groupe s'agit-il à la fin ? » s'exclama Elodia qui pensait avoir deviné et qui espérait se tromper.

\- « Les Nornes. (3) » répondit alors Dumbledore. Il fixa Elodia avec appréhension. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Soudain, elle se leva comme propulsée par un ressort et même Severus sursauta, levant la main qui tenait sa baguette par réflexe de défense.

\- « Les Nornes ? Vous êtes odieux Albus Dumbledore ! Vous ne valez guère mieux que... que... Je refuse ! » hurla-t-elle. « Je refuse ! J'ai accepté pour Cassiodore, je l'ai éliminée comme vous me l'avez demandé. J'ai tué une amie d'enfance en me raccrochant à l'idée qu'elle était devenue un monstre. Mais... mais _ça_ ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit pour me demander d'aller là-bas et de provoquer leur mort ? Je serais peut-être même obligée de les tuer moi-même si les choses tournent mal ! »

\- « Je ne t... _vous_ demande pas de provoquer leur mort... »

\- « Mais c'est ce qui arrivera ! Et vous le savez ! »

\- « Je pensais qu'après ce qu'ils vous ont... »

\- « Ça ne justifie pas _ça_ ! Je ne veux pas me venger ! J'ai été heureuse, élevée par mon oncle, ils ne m'ont pas manqué. Et ils sont sûrement les premiers à souffrir de leur choix. Je ne vais pas aller les trahir, les traquer, les tuer ! _Je refuse_ ! »

Elodia sortit précipitamment du bureau, choquée et écoeurée. Elle s'arrêta plus loin dans le couloir et appuya son front contre le mur. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pensées s'emballaient, sa tête tournait. Devait-elle vraiment aller là-bas ? Ils ne la reconnaîtraient peut-être pas, mais se sentir responsable de leur fin... Cette mission était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas battre Voldemort sans cela ? Elle entendit alors quelqu'un venir vers elle, mais demeura immobile. Peu importait qui venait, Elodia ne pourrait faire un pas. Ses jambes tremblaient tant que si elle essayait, elle s'écroulerait.

\- « Nous avons juste besoin d'y aller le temps d'avoir les noms des jeunes. C'est une information que nous avons besoin d'avoir avant les Mangemorts. Il nous faut prendre de l'avance sur l'ennemi, avoir une légère longueur d'avance. Avoir ces informations le rendra plus prévisible. » Elodia se laissa bercer par les sensations que suscitait cette voix veloutée et s'apaisa peu à peu.

\- « Cela réveille tant de... souvenirs et je sais que cette mission me condamnera. Ils sauront qui je suis, ils me tueront. Accepter cette mission c'est signer mon propre arrêt de mort. »

Severus n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait, qu'il _voulait_ l'aider. Pour la deuxième fois il était submergé par ce sentiment et tout comme la première fois il se retrouvait impuissant, incapable de le comprendre et de l'expliquer. Pourquoi avoir dit à Dumbledore ' _Laissez Albus, j'y vais_ ' et se hâter de la rejoindre après que Dumbledore ait fini de lui expliquer le but de la mission ? Et pourquoi soudain, alors qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui dire la première parole acre qui lui viendrait à l'esprit ? Mais aucune ne lui vint, et il garda sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Irlandaise alors qu'il la sentait s'apaiser.

\- « Severus... » dit-elle doucement, si doucement que Severus l'entendit à peine. Jamais auparavant son prénom ne lui avait semblé doux ou agréable à entendre. Sauf une fois : elle l'appelait 'Sev' de cette voix douce qui continuait d'habiter son esprit toutes ces années après. « Pensez-vous que je doive accepter cette mission ? »

\- « Les groupuscules devront être démembrés , même une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu, et vous n'en serez pas responsable. Dumbledore vous demande juste de lui donner du temps. »

\- « Je ne comprends pas à quoi cela servira. Pourquoi ne pas les tuer aussitôt ? Ça n'a pas de sens... Aucun sens. Il ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Vous-savez-qui. Tout cela n'a pas de sens. »

\- « Il nous faut savoir s'ils pensent réellement envoyer des jeunes auprès du Seigneur Noir. Les massacrer serait inutile s'ils ne projettent pas d'attaquer. Il nous faut le vérifier. »

Elodia demeura en silence un instant, puis murmura :

\- « Je ne peux pas... » Et elle se détourna. Severus ne la retint pas et la regarda s'éloigner. À quoi Albus avait-il bien pu penser ? Certes, elle était la seule ayant un profil correspondant à la mission, mais elle était trop impliquée personnellement. Elle était forte oui, mais pas assez endurcie.

-§-

Elodia entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Elle gémit et ramena la couette sur sa tête. Les coups retentirent à nouveau. La personne insista et il semblait qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'Elodia ne lui aurait pas ouvert. La jeune femme grogna, se leva, s'habilla hâtivement, et descendit ouvrir. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva sans voix un moment. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit enfin:

\- « S... Mr. Snape ? Eum, entrez... » Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il entra en la saluant d'un signe, étonnamment poli, de tête, et lorsqu'Elodia eut refermé la porte après lui, il dit :

\- « Je suis venu vous annoncer une nouvelle. Ce sera à vous de la juger bonne ou mauvaise. »

\- « Montons, être ici me met mal à l'aise. » lui répondit-elle en montrant la salle plongée dans l'obscurité et les étagères vides. Severus acquiesça et la suivit à l'étage. Elodia le mena au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Severus reprit :

\- « Draco aurait voulu venir aussi, mais il a été retenu au ministère, il demande que vous l'excusiez. Nous avons tous les deux mené une enquête pour savoir qui vous avait retenue captive. »

\- « Oh... Et vous avez trouvé ? »

\- « Oui. Pour moi il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, car cette découverte vous confortera dans l'idée que vous avez eu raison de refuser la mission que Dumbledore nous a proposée la semaine dernière. Vous avez été détenue par des Nornes. Des agents du groupe chargés de prospecter à l'extérieur et de repérer des personnes pouvant être utilisées par le groupe. Leur but était de vous fragiliser physiquement au maximum pour pouvoir casser les barrières de votre esprit et influer sur vous. »

\- « Me laver le cerveau en somme... »

\- « Oui, de manière à vous faire intégrer le groupe. Nul doute qu'ils savaient qui vous étiez. Le groupe doit savoir que vous ne vouliez pas rejoindre de groupuscule et donc votre venue au sein de leur groupe aurait été tout de suite suspecte. »

Elodia respira profondément et porta nerveusement une main à son front. Severus put voir qu'elle tremblait, mais ne bougea pas. Quelque chose en lui lui disait d'aller l'étreindre, mais il refusait d'écouter cette voix. Elodia regagna rapidement une certaine contenance et remercia Severus de lui avoir fait part de ses découvertes.

\- « Et je vous remercie d'avoir enquêté... Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez, après m'avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher de votre plein gré. »

Severus put sentir dans sa voix qu'elle en était toujours blessée et jugea le moment opportun pour s'en aller, avant qu'elle ne commence à de nouveau l'apprécier et avant qu'il ne se surprenne à lui demander pardon. Il prit donc rapidement congé. Elodia en fut décontenancée. La fuyait-il ? Cet homme était un paradoxe vivant, un vrai mystère.

La nouvelle que Severus lui avait apportée était à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Bonne car elle savait dorénavant à quoi s'en tenir et savait qu'elle avait eu raison de refuser, mais mauvaise car elle savait qu'elle avait intéressé, et intéressait peut-être toujours, le groupe et elle fut saisie d'une crainte ancienne.

 _(1) Le mérien est une créature magique aquatique._

 _(2) Un peu le même système que pour pénétrer à Grimmauld Place. Il faut penser l'adresse pour voir la porte apparaître._

 _(3) Les Nornes de la mythologie nordique sont trois femmes du nom de Urd (représentant le passé), Verdande (le présent) et Skuld (le futur). Elles tissent la tapisserie du destin._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre IV : Inavouable**

Elodia se laissa entraîner par Draco dans le dédale des rues du quartier de Traverse, passivement, le visage fermé. Il avait voulu la faire sortir un peu, comprenant qu'elle était restée enfermée chez elle à ne rien faire depuis la fermeture de son magasin et surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris pour les Nornes. Elodia n'avait néanmoins pas envie de sortir et encore moins de se faire traîner ainsi pour regarder les vitrines des échoppes et les nouveautés en matière de Quidditch. Quelle idée ! Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était oublier que d'autres magasins existaient encore. Draco vit qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui montrait dans les vitrines et lui dit alors:

\- « Bon et boire un café, ça te dit ? »

\- « Pourquoi pas. » marmonna-t-elle.

\- « On peut aller au _Vertige Lévitant_... »

\- « Ok. »

Ils se dirigeaient donc vers le café lorsqu'Elodia, qui tournait à un coin de rue, heurta de plein fouet un passant pressé. Lorsqu'elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait, elle fit aussitôt deux pas supplémentaires en arrière, le visage en feu.

\- « Excusez-moi Mr. Snape. » bredouilla-t-elle.

Severus, lui, ne trouva aucun sarcasme ni aucune remarque à lui faire, salua son filleul et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Draco fixa Elodia d'un air soupçonneux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? »

\- « Quoi ? J'ai parlé anglais, non ? Pas gaélique que je sache ! »

\- « Que tu rougisses comme ça. »

\- « Je suis rousse, je rougis pour un rien, alors lorsque je fonce dans quelqu'un, et _a fortiori_ un homme. »

\- « Non tu n'as jamais rougi ! »

\- « Tu m'as déjà vu heurter quelqu'un peut-être ? »

\- « Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

\- « Un homme ou une femme ? »

\- « Une femme. » admit Draco

\- « Tu vois. » CQFD.

Elodia reprit son chemin et Draco la suivit sans rien ajouter. Néanmoins, il continuait de s'interroger sur leur comportement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son parrain ne pas se montrer sarcastique envers quelqu'un qui l'avait bousculé. Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Oui, tout cela était un peu inhabituel.

-§-

Le feu se ranima en une flambée verte et Elodia posa son livre pour reporter son attention vers l'âtre.

\- « Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. »

\- « Bonsoir Elodia, je suis heureux de constater que vous vous êtes finalement raccordée au réseau. Vous avez bien suivi les instructions quant à la sécurité ? »

\- « Bien sûr oui, quelle question ! » Comme si elle n'allait pas se protéger. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas tout à fait suivi les instructions, elle faisait davantage confiance à ses propres méthodes.

\- « Très bien... Je suis juste venu vous demander si vous viendriez à la réception vendredi. »

\- « Y suis-je obligée ? »

\- « Non, je ne vais pas vous forcer, mais cela m'aurait fait plaisir de vous y voir. Vous pourriez aussi rencontrer des personnes susceptibles de vous aider pour votre commerce. »

\- « Je verrai. » Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle lui conseillait de ne pas trop espérer l'y voir.

\- « A vendredi alors ! » sourit Dumbledore avant de disparaître du foyer. Elodia grogna. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Et cette cheminée n'arrangerait rien, il viendrait toujours lui parler de choses inutiles comme celle-là. Comme il ne pouvait rien communiquer d'important par le biais de la cheminette, il viendrait pour des futilités – et elle s'était stupidement laissée avoir.

Néanmoins, après tout ce temps passé enfermée, Elodia retrouva un peu de détermination : elle ne pouvait plus se regarder dans la glace tant elle ne supportait plus d'être devenue un légume depuis quelques semaines. Elle se prépara donc avec courage et soin pour la réception. Il était temps de réagir ! Elle revêtit une belle robe de velours vert foncé, coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon ondulé et maquilla délicatement ses yeux de vert. Elle passa une cape noire, mit une jolie paire de chaussures à talons, cacha sa baguette et sortit transplaner. Elle transplana à l'atrium du ministère et descendit vers la salle des fêtes après avoir satisfait à toutes les mesures de sécurité. Néanmoins, à chaque étage qu'elle descendait, Elodia se sentait de moins en moins sûre d'elle et sentait son courage fondre comme un caramel mou au-dessus d'un feu de bois. Quelle idée de l'avoir invitée aussi ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec _La Gazette_. Fêter l'anniversaire de _La Gazette_ avec l'ensemble de ses collaborateurs présents et passés... Et quelle idée d'organiser une réception en temps de guerre !

Elodia inspira profondément et entra. La salle était déjà pleine d'invités papotant gaiement et grignotant des toasts. Comment une telle insouciance pouvait-elle encore se manifester ? Ou faisaient-ils tous semblant ? Elodia scruta la salle et croisa alors le regard de quelqu'un qui pensait comme elle. Tout sembla s'arrêter et disparaître autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus que ces yeux. Cette sensation dura une fraction de seconde, mais cette fraction de seconde suffit à leur faire échanger plus qu'ils n'auraient échangé avec des mots qu'ils auraient privés de sincérité. Elodia cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son visage rougir légèrement et se concentra pour fermer à nouveau son esprit, légèrement destabilisée par cet échange légilimen. Elle sourit poliment et revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle fut abordée par la rédactrice de la rubrique « Objets magiques » avec qui elle avait travaillé. Elodia avait collaboré à plusieurs articles sur divers objets wicca. Elles échangèrent quelques politesses et banalités sur l'époque où elles avaient collaboré, la rédactrice proposa qu'Elodia l'aide pour quelques articles et la jeune femme glissa quelques mots sur son apothèque qu'elle voudrait rouvrir lorsque la conjecture économique y serait favorable. Severus, qui avait aussi été à nouveau happé par la foule, sourit intérieurement. Il avait laissé son masque glisser, mais ne s'en voulait même pas, pour le moment du moins. Il jeta de temps à autre de discrets coups d'oeil en direction de la jeune femme. Elodia devait être une sacrée négociatrice : elle semblait être une fusion parfaite de diplomatie et de détermination. Il voyait à son regard que l'Elodia d'avant la captivité revenait à la vie, et la jeune Irlandaise ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi brillante et fine d'esprit, aussi jeune et aussi âgée à la fois. Il pouvait le dire par son regard, par sa façon de s'animer et de bouger. La force revenait, la maturité qu'elle avait gagnée prématurément au cours d'épreuves difficiles se lisait dans ses yeux et ses traits. Elle se tenait à nouveau fière et droite, la peur s'effaçait. Elle avait eu besoin de sortir et de se réintéresser à ses affaires. Il dut admettre que Dumbledore avait eu raison. Il repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle avait été saoûle : étaient-ils vraiment pareils tous les deux ? Pouvait-il être avec elle sans avoir mauvaise conscience, sans se dire qu'elle méritait mieux ? Pouvait-il penser à elle sans que sa raison ne le torture pour tuer les sentiments qui commençaient à naître en lui ? Il s'était senti vivant pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, à cet instant, quand il avait croisé son regard, quand leurs barrières occlumen respectives s'étaient inexplicablement abaissées pour leur permettre de communiquer. Ce regard vert lui avait d'abord fait penser à celui d'une autre rouquine, avant de devenir unique. Une chaleur, timide mais bien présente, avait envahi son coeur. Severus Snape avait-il encore un coeur de chair pour aimer, pour chérir ? Pourrait-il trouver le salut auprès d'elle, trouver la rédemption et l'estime de soi ? Il se gifla mentalement : Merlin, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 22 ans ! Il en avait 40, à quoi pensait-il donc ? Elle était mature et se sentait âgée, certes, mais elle restait l'ex-petite amie de son filleul. Elle aurait pu être sa filleule elle aussi ! Voire sa fille, en quelque sorte, si le destin n'avait pas mis James Potter au travers de son chemin. Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Oh comme il s'en voulait d'avoir espéré, d'avoir cru... A quoi avait-il bien pu penser ! Il fallait l'éloigner, elle devait apprendre à le haïr. C ne serait pas difficile. Il avait de l'entrainement en la matière. De plus, Severus doutait d'être capable d'aimer une personne et de la rendre heureuse. Il l'avait cru une fois, il y a tant d'années, et elle lui avait préféré un autre, plus ouvert, plus généreux, plus souriant, plus beau... Severus réalisa également en cet instant que ce phénomène qui semblait les lier pourrait les mener à leur perte : la façon dont leurs baguettes se répondaient, dont leurs esprits pourtant en permanence bloqués avaient communiqué... Quelque chose les liait et pouvait les fragiliser.

La foule des invités sortit en groupes de la salle afin de quitter le ministère par l'atrium. Elodia resta en arrière, retenue par Dumbledore qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Severus était avec lui. Elodia essayait de ne pas s'en montrer troublée, mais elle sentait le feu menacer de brûler ses joues. Severus quant à lui semblait totalement indifférent à sa présence et son regard était noir et distant. Les rares fois où il dut parler, sa voix était privée de son timbre velouté et seul le sarcasme en émanait. Elodia sentit son sang et son coeur se glacer. Dumbledore les laissa finalement et Elodia retint Severus avant que celui-ci ne se hâte de suivre le directeur :

\- « Severus ! »

Il se retourna, les traits sévères, le regard froid.

\- « Ms. Wylde ? »

Elodia fut totalement décontenancée par ce changement soudain d'attitude.

\- « Ms. Wylde ? Ce n'est plus Elodia ? »

\- « Ça ne l'a jamais été. » répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le hall. Elodia demeura derrière lui, immobile. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger et elle transplana aussitôt. Elle n'était pas en colère non, mais elle était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle imaginé cet échange ? Cette ouverture inattendue de leurs esprits qui avaient raisonné à l'unisson ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi un tel changement ? Si brutal, si radical ?

Elodia souffrit de ce changement en silence et continua de s'investir dans ses missions comme si elle ne se souciait de rien à part de son devoir. Néanmoins, c'était avec appréhension et angoisse qu'elle se rendait à présent à Poudlard, redoutant d'y croiser Severus et d'être à nouveau blessée par son comportement froid et distant. Lui avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Si elle lui en avait parlé, Draco lui aurait dit qu'elle avait fait tomber ses barrières, mais elle ne lui en parla pas et continua à se poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre.

-§-

Harry Potter s'était enfermé dans un des cachots de Poudlard et préparait une potion compliquée. Il devait créer un cristal, le plus pur possible. Il s'affairait autour de son chaudron, restant vigilant et suivant à la lettre le protocole compliqué qu'il avait mis au point.

\- « Ça y est presque, plus qu'un ingrédient et… »

Alors qu'il ajoutait ce dernier composant, une explosion retentit et il se trouva projeté contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry fut sonné un moment, puis réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- « Wow. » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que le chaudron brillait d'une intensité peu ordinaire. Il s'en approcha et fut ébloui par les éclats qui s'en échappaient. Au fond du chaudron brillait une sphère de cristal d'une étonnante beauté et d'une pureté quasi absolue.

\- « J'ai réussi. Par Merlin ! J'ai réussi ! Wou-Hou ! » s'écria-t-il en serrant ses mains dans ses cheveux dressés par l'explosion. Une lueur hystérique brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était proche de l'accomplissement de ces mois d'efforts. Peut-être que tout ce temps passé dans la réserve en retrait du conflit n'avait pas été vain. Il cria de joie, extatique, ses cheveux lui donnant l'air d'un savant fou.

Harry contempla le fruit de son travail, puis prit finalement sa baguette.

\- « Exterco Orbis. Wingardium Leviosa. »

La sphère s'éleva alors lentement du chaudron et Harry la déposa avec précaution dans un coffret de bois et de velours prévu à cet effet. Il referma le coffret, mit plusieurs sorts puissants de protection dessus, vida le chaudron, rangea les ingrédients dans son sac et courut au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- « _U-No-Poo_! »

La gargouille se poussa et Harry grimpa à la volée jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il frappa :

\- « Entrez. »

Il entra avec précipitation, vérifia que Dumbledore était seul et prit le coffret de son sac. Il le déposa sur le bureau, sous l'œil intrigué du Directeur de Poudlard. Il posa une main dessus et médita quelques instants. Le verrou sauta et Harry ouvrit la boîte. La sphère illumina alors la pièce et Dumbledore la contempla, ébahi par sa splendeur et sa perfection. Il regarda son protégé, la fierté et le soulagement se lisaient dans ses yeux myosotis.

\- « J'ai presque fini ! Je n'ai plus qu'à l'enchanter et je pourrais l'activer dès qu'il le faudra. »

\- « Explique-moi son fonctionnement Harry. »

Harry s'assit alors que Dumbledore lui désignait une chaise.

\- « Cette sphère représente le bien, la paix, l'amour... tout ce que Voldemort combat, tout ce qu'il ignore, ni ne comprend. En fait, après les incantations que je ferai, elle renfermera des sorts très puissants de Magie Blanche qui se combineront et s'allieront en un seul et unique rayon. Tous les sorts que j'ai médités cette année à la bibliothèque. » Harry avait en effet passé l'année entière dans la réserve de Poudlard à étudier des sorts anciens et puissants. Son idée était de tous les allier en une force unique et surpuissante pour vaincre Voldemort. Il avait dû apprendre à tous les maîtriser. Il avait compris que s'il était celui qui devait vaincre Voldemort il devait créer une arme que lui seul pourrait déclencher, une arme bien plus puissante que tous les sorts qu'il pourrait lancer un par un à Voldemort. Il craignait que sans une telle arme il ne serait pas assez fort face à celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'ai réussi à obtenir une pureté quasi absolue. Je n'en attendais pas tant ! Cela signifie que sa puissance est pour ainsi dire maximale. Lors du duel, je lui ferai concentrer sa puissance et orienter son rayon sur Voldemort. Si je ne me suis pas trompé, cela devrait marquer sa fin. »

\- « Après tous les efforts que tu y a mis... mais ne sous-estimons jamais l'adversaire. »

\- « Oui... Bien, je dois aller finir la sphère tout de suite. »

\- « Bon courage Harry, tu y es presque. »

\- « Oui, presque. Mais je redoute l'affrontement. Je le sens qui approche. Je peux sentir qu'il est heureux et impatient. Nous devons être prêts. »

\- « Nous le serons. »

-§-

\- « Hé les gars, voilà Elodia avec sa harpe ! » s'écria le patron de _La Hutte des Farfadets_ , alors qu'Elodia entrait dans le pub irlandais le soir de la Saint-Patrick. La jeune femme les salua tous chaleureusement et prit place au côté des autres musiciens. Tin whistle, bag-pipes, tambours bodhran, guitares et harpe entonnèrent alors une ballade irlandaise et la soirée commença véritablement. Le pub se remplit, les clients se rassemblèrent, burent, profitèrent de la musique, dansèrent, rirent, bavardèrent... Elodia sourit et rit comme les autres et alors que ses doigts pinçaient les cordes de sa harpe elle oublia peu à peu ses soucis, ses préoccupations. Cette soirée était comme une trêve, un moment de répit où l'on reprenait des forces et du courage pour le combat à venir. Au combat à venir aucun Irlandais ne pensa ce soir.

Au petit matin, joyeuse, fatiguée, mais tout son être en ébullition, Elodia transplana dans sa rue pour dormir un peu avant que la nouvelle journée ne commence. Elle monta à son appartement, rangea soigneusement sa harpe, se changea et se glissa aussitôt dans son lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement, sereine, des airs traditionnels plein la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elodia avait eu raison de profiter de cette soirée, de cette trêve, car elle fut de courte durée. On frappa à la porte et Elodia se réveilla en sursaut. Sa crainte et ses réflexes revinrent aussitôt et elle saisit immédiatement sa baguette. Elle mit des bas, s'enveloppa d'une cape et descendit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa glace à l'ennemi et, rassurée de la voir vide, ouvrit.

\- « Oh c'est toi Draco, entre ! »

Draco déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Elodia l'invita à monter. Avoir installé la glace simplifiait son identification des visiteurs.

\- « Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

Draco s'assit au salon en attendant. Elodia revint rapidement et il lui dit :

\- « Pas de gueule de bois ? Tu as pris une potion ? »

\- « Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je n'ai bu que trois pintes je crois. »

\- « Oh que trois. » moqua Draco.

Elodia se contenta de sourire, puis demanda :

\- « Tu es venu pour quelque chose de précis ? »

\- « Oh euh oui... Severus doit venir aussi. » Elodia se tendit malgré elle en l'entendant, mais Draco ne le vit pas, occupé à observer fixement ses chaussures. « Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose. Il ne devrait pas tarder. » En effet, l'instant d'après des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Elodia se leva, appréhensive, et alla ouvrir.

\- « Mr. Snape. » le salua-t-elle froidement. Il lui répondit poliment et sans chaleur, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi froide qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Elodia en fut surprise, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils montèrent et s'assirent au salon. Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard et Draco sembla lui dire « Tu commences. » Severus se tourna donc vers Elodia et dit :

\- « Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, qui ne sera pas facile à entendre. »

Elodia se dit que si Severus Snape était venu, lui qui l'avait évitée à tout prix, c'est qu'il devait en effet avoir quelque chose d'important à dire. Elodia leur fit signe de continuer. Elle se tenait droite dans son fauteuil, mais elle tremblait intérieurement.

\- « Il s'agit des Nornes. » poursuivit Draco, mais la voix sembla lui manquer et Severus reprit.

\- « Et plus précisément de l'un des Nornes qui vous a détenue prisonnière. » Severus marqua une pause, se demandant par quoi continuer. « Jusqu'à hier, nous ignorions l'identité des Nornes impliqués. C'est en effet hier que l'Ordre a fini son enquête et qu'il nous a communiqué l'identité de ses membres. L'un d'eux était Niall Wyrd... né Wylde. » (1)

Elodia fixa Severus avec horreur. Elle porta une main tremblante à son visage et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Son frère, son propre frère...

\- « Il m'a sûrement reconnue, il devait savoir qui j'étais... »

\- « C'est ce que nous pensons aussi. » dit Draco. « Le groupe savait sûrement qui tu étais, et c'est pour ça qu'ils te voulaient. »

\- « Mon frère... » murmura Elodia. Elle fut parcourue d'un violent frisson et Draco prit sa main dans la sienne. Severus aurait voulu pouvoir en faire autant, mais il domina ses émotions et reprit :

\- « Je doute que le groupe vous recherche encore, ils ont compris que vous leur résisterez et que vous avez des alliés qui vous protégerons. Ils chercheront des cibles plus faciles. »

Elodia acquiesça, légèrement rassurée, mais toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur son frère. Elle le savait faible, influençable, elle savait qui il était devenu, mais penser qu'il aurait été jusque là, jusqu'à la maintenir prisonnière et malade, jusqu'à la torturer. En la voyant, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être touché et c'est avec une voix plus douce, malgré lui, qu'il reprit :

\- « Je sais que tout cela est dur à entendre, mais il y a encore une chose que je me dois de vous dire. »

Elodia releva la tête et le regarda, l'invitant à poursuivre. Elle sentait que Severus luttait pour trouver la force de lui dire, cela ressemblait à un aveu... De quelle nature pouvait-il être ?

\- « Votre frère est mort. » dit-il finalement.

Elodia le regarda d'un air choqué et attendit que Severus poursuive.

\- « Lorsque je suis venu vous chercher, j'ai dû me battre avec les membres qui étaient présents à ce moment. J'ai dû en... tuer certains. » dit-il, baissant le visage. Il le releva aussitôt et finit : « Je l'ai tué. » Il se leva et sortit sans ajouter un mot. Il avait dit ce qu'il était venu dire. Elodia l'entendit descendre les escaliers, puis fermer la porte du magasin. Draco serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Elodia était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, pour réagir, pour pleurer. Toutes ces révélations. Elle resta immobile quelque temps, puis Draco la sentit frissonner à nouveau.

\- « Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Draco se hâta de l'aider à se lever, elle tenait à peine debout, ses jambes étaient en coton, et la mena à la salle de bain. Il la soutint alors que les spasmes ébranlaient la jeune femme. Elle se nettoya et Draco la mena jusqu'à la chambre. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et s'assit près d'elle.

\- « N'en veux pas à Severus, il a fait ce qui lui semblait juste au moment de l'action. Il est venu pour te sauver, le reste importait peu à cet instant. »

\- « Je ne lui en veux pas et puis c'est Dumbledore qui l'a envoyé de toute façon. »

\- « Dumbledore ? Quoi ? Mais... mais non, lorsque Dumbledore a découvert où tu étais, il a réuni l'Ordre et a demandé qui irait te chercher. Severus s'est désigné. C'est Tonks qui me l'a dit. »

\- « Il s'est désigné ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Je... ne sais pas. »

Draco resta encore un peu avec Elodia, puis la laissa, devant se rendre au travail. La jeune femme prit une potion et fut plongée dans un sommeil sans rêves. Elle n'avait pas le courage de penser à tout cela maintenant. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain, elle fut bien obligée d'y penser. Après avoir encaissé le choc et réfléchi à ces différentes révélations, Elodia prit le parti de se secouer et de ne pas s'apitoyer. De plus, elle devait aller voir Severus.

Elle se leva, s'habilla plus soigneusement d'une robe de velours noir et de sa cape verte, brossa ses cheveux flamboyants, glissa sa baguette dans sa cape et se rendit à Poudlard. Une fois dans le hall, Elodia réalisa qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait le bureau de Severus. Elle se souvenait juste du fait que Draco lui avait dit que les Serpentards logeaient dans les sous-sols et qu'ils avaient cours de potions dans les cachots. Elodia réprima un frisson désagréable au souvenir de sa cellule et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sous-sol, elle se dit que tout cela cadrait bien avec le personnage et pensa donc être sur la bonne voie, mais comment trouver le bureau dans ce dédale de couloirs et de portes ? Elodia entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et vit des élèves sortir hâtivement d'une salle. Elle laissa le flot d'élèves passer et esquissa un pas vers la salle pour voir qui avait été le professeur. Severus en sortit alors et Elodia s'immobilisa. Certains élèves traînaient encore et elle préférait qu'ils soient seuls pour parler. Severus se dirigea vers elle et jeta un regard noir au groupe d'élèves qui était resté en arrière. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de remonter et Elodia et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

\- « Je ne resterai pas longtemps. » lui dit-elle. « Je suis juste venue vous dire que vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher. Vous et moi savons bien que c'était la seule chose à faire, que vous avez agi au mieux. Si vous n'aviez pas tué Niall, je ne préfère pas imaginer où je serais aujourd'hui. Ne regrettez rien et sachez que je vous suis reconnaissante de tout. »

Elodia lui sourit brièvement et se retourna. Severus ne la retint pas et la regarda s'éloigner lentement. Il se sentait soulagé, elle l'avait libéré de toute crainte et de tout remord quant à cette affaire. Il ne serait plus rongé, elle l'avait délivré. Il sentait qu'elle seule pourrait peut-être le délivrer de tout le reste un jour, mais cela, il ne pouvait le lui demander.

 _Wyrd : Dans les cultures nordiques et anglo-saxonnes, Wyrd représente l'idée de destin.  
Les Nornes ont tous pris Wyrd à la place de leur nom de famille._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre V : Une fin, un début**

Elodia transplana au ministère, présenta sa baguette au contrôle et descendit au bureau de Draco à qui elle venait rendre visite. Elle fut stupéfaite de ne pas le voir à son poste. C'était bien la première fois. Elle fut alors saisie d'une peur soudaine, intuitive. Mais non, c'était impossible... justement _maintenant_ ? A cette seconde ? L'Irlandaise serra sa main sur sa baguette et commença à remonter, lentement, appréhensive. Elle entendit alors les premiers sorts de la grande bataille fuser dans l'atrium. Ils venaient de s'introduire, juste après elle. Elle se précipita vers le hall, prête à se battre, priant juste pour ne pas toucher Draco en pensant attaquer un autre Mangemort.

Tous les employés du ministère furent rapidement alertés et se regroupèrent pour combattre les Mangemorts et leurs jeunes recrues masquées. Elodia s'attaqua surtout à ces jeunes, vêtus différemment, sûre ainsi de ne pas blesser Draco. Elle les bombarda de sorts dont la plupart n'avaient même jamais entendu parler. Qu'importaient les méthodes, les cibles, le but était le même pour tous.

Le combat était féroce, beaucoup tombèrent rapidement pour ne plus jamais se relever. Elodia, elle, attendait que Draco enlève enfin son masque et se retourne contre les Mangemorts. Elle pensait l'avoir repéré, voyant que les sorts d'un Mangemort ne touchaient jamais grièvement les employés du ministère. Qu'attendait-il ? Celui-ci attendait en fait Severus. Ils devaient combattre côte-à-côte, démasqués, mais Severus ne venait pas et Draco décida finalement de faire face seul. Il transplana à l'extérieur du ministère, jeta son masque, respira profondément pour s'insuffler du courage et revint à l'intérieur, prenant ainsi un groupe de Mangemorts par derrière, par surprise. Dès qu'Elodia le vit, elle courut le rejoindre et ils firent face ensemble. Ils avancèrent au fur et à mesure du combat et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle, au coeur de la bataille, ils se postèrent dos-à-dos pour défendre mutuellement leurs arrières. Il fallait tenir. Il n'y avait plus de peur, tout n'était plus que réflexe et concentration. Il fallait être rapide et efficace pour neutraliser avant d'être neutralisé. Il fallait tenir, malgré la fatigue et les blessures. Draco lui hurla par-dessus le bruit des sorts et des cris :

\- « Severus n'est pas venu. Ils ont dû attaquer Poudlard en même temps. »

\- « C'était prévu ? »

\- « Pas comme ça. »

Et ils retournèrent au combat. Voldemort avait changé ses plans au dernier moment et n'avait dû en avertir que les chefs d'escadrilles. Poudlard pouvait-il se défendre sans l'aide du ministère ? Draco vit alors des Aurors transplaner hors de l'atrium. Peut-être se rendaient-ils à Poudlard ? Draco l'espérait. Ils arriveraient à se débrouiller ici, mais à Poudlard, que pourraient les professeurs et les élèves seuls ? Draco avait en effet remarqué que la majorité des Mangemorts étaient absents. Ils devaient être à Poudlard, tandis que les recrues n'appartenant pas au cercle de confiance avaient été envoyées en majorité au ministère. Pourtant non, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, Dumbledore appellerait l'Ordre au collège.

La bataille fit rage plusieurs heures durant, le ministère ne prenant l'avantage que très lentement. Elodia fut durement touchée par deux sorts pendant le combat, mais ne pensa pas à la douleur et continua de se battre, la puissance de ses sorts néanmoins diminuée. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée de la proche victoire du ministère, Elodia s'arrêta subitement. Elle avait tout donné, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait perdu Draco de vue pendant la bataille, alors qu'ils avaient été séparés, et elle le chercha donc du regard, voulant qu'il soit le dernier sur lequel elle aurait posé les yeux... Elle tomba à genoux, la main au côté. Elle le chercha encore, mais ne le trouva pas, et elle s'effondra sans avoir pu le revoir, sans avoir pu les revoir.

-§-

Elodia grimaça, sa respiration était douloureuse. Était-ce le soufre de l'Enfer qui lui brûlait les poumons ? Non, peut-être n'était-elle même pas morte... Elodia ouvrit lentement ses paupières lourdes et collées et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une longue chambre blanche et jaune où étaient alignés de nombreux lits, tous occupés. Sainte Mangouste sûrement. Une infirmière la vit se réveiller et vint vers elle.

\- « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- « Je... je sais pas. J'ai mal quand je respire, sinon ça va je crois. Je suis fatiguée. »

\- « Votre blessure au côté est parfaitement guérie, mais vous avez eu un poumon perforé et il est en train de se reconstituer grâce à des potions que nous vous avons administrées. Vous serez sur pieds d'ici un ou deux jours. »

\- « D'accord... Mais dites-moi, la guerre est... finie ? »

\- « Oui. Harry Potter a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui et il semblerait cette fois qu'il ne pourra pas revenir. Nous avons gardé les journaux de la semaine, je vais vous les chercher. » dit-elle sans émotion ni effusion, ayant répété cette même phrase à tant de patients déjà.

Les journaux de la semaine ? s'étonna alors la patiente. En effet, l'infirmière lui apporta une petite pile de journaux. La bataille avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours déjà.

\- « Ah et je voulais vous demander : est-on venu me voir ? »

\- « Non... personne n'est venu mademoiselle, je suis navrée. »

Elodia la remercia et commença à lire les journaux, le coeur serré. Elle était terriblement inquiète : ils n'étaient pas venus parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas ou parce qu'ils ne le _pouvaient_ pas ? Elle aurait préféré la première solution, aussi décevante soit-elle.

Elodia lut tous les journaux dans les grandes lignes : les différentes batailles, leur déroulement et leur issue, la Sphère Blanche, la disparition de Voldemort, les dégâts et réparations, les listes des victimes – ils n'en étaient pas, mais tant étaient tombés – les nombreuses funérailles et enfin les arrestations. Lorsqu'elle arriva à cette page, Elodia n'arriva plus à respirer. Lorsqu'elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, elle eut si mal qu'elle s'étouffa de plus belle. L'infirmière l'entendit et vint l'aider à se calmer. Ils avaient été arrêtés ! Ils avaient été arrêtés ! Elle devait aller témoigner, les sortir de là, elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'Ordre. L'infirmière interdit à Elodia de bouger et lui administra un sortilège calmant. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester au lit, à attendre. Elle finit par s'endormir, fatiguée de réfléchir à cet état végétatif qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante !

Lorsqu'Elodia se réveilla, Filomène était assise auprès d'elle et lui tenait la main.

\- « Fil... » lui sourit la jeune femme.

\- « Coucou Elodia. Comment te sens-tu ? »

\- « Mieux je crois. »

\- « Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant, je devais être « à la disposition du ministère » comme ils disent. En tant que colocataire de Draco, j'ai dû répondre à pas mal de questions... cent fois les mêmes. Si j'avais su que ta proposition de prendre Draco comme coloc allait me mener à ça. » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- « Parle-moi de Draco, j'ai lu qu'il a été arrêté... »

\- « Je sais, j'ai vu que tu as lu les journaux. Il est sur le point d'être acquitté. De nombreux employés du ministère sont venus témoigner de son action lors de la bataille et l'Ordre l'a soutenu et a cité aux juges des exemples de missions qu'il a accomplies. Il aura peut-être une légère peine, comme il portait la Marque, mais dans l'ensemble il va bien s'en sortir. »

\- « Je l'espère... Et son parrain ? »

\- « Son procès n'a pas encore commencé. Ils le gardent dans une maison d'arrêt en attendant. »

\- « Pas à Azkaban j'espère ! »

\- « Non, il n'était pas en état d'aller à Azkaban. Il a encore besoin de soins. »

\- « Il a été blessé ? »

\- « Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

\- « D'accord. Je te remercie pour ces nouvelles. »

\- « J'aurais aimé t'en apporter de meilleures... En tout cas tout ira mieux maintenant. Des groupuscules existent encore sûrement, mais les Mangemorts en eux-mêmes ont tous été arrêtés ou tués. Et les affaires vont reprendre partout, et on pourra à nouveau se promener sans crainte dans les rues. On y est enfin ! » Filomène paraissait tellement heureuse. Elodia, elle, se disait que cette paix serait bien peu de choses si elle ne pouvait la partager avec Severus, si Severus venait à être enfermé à Azkaban, ou pire... Et elle avait trop souffert de cette guerre pour jouir de la paix du jour au lendemain, avec insouciance, comme le faisait Filomène. Filomène avait intégré l'Ordre uniquement pour décrypter les livres anciens dont Harry avait besoin. Pour Elodia, la paix ne changerait rien au combat intérieur qu'elle menait contre la peur, les remords... ni rien au fait qu'elle avait besoin de Severus. Oui elle avait besoin de lui. Elle l'avait cherché du regard lorsqu'elle avait cru mourir, elle l'avait cherché pour le voir une dernière fois, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas là. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Quand cela était-il arrivé ?

Lorsqu'Elodia put quitter l'hôpital, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se rendre au ministère pour s'informer du lieu où était détenu Severus. On refusa de lui communiquer l'information et Elodia eut beau parlementer, elle dut s'avouer vaincue. Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin vers l'atrium, elle aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux blond argent bien familière. Draco ! Elle se hâta dans sa direction et dès qu'il la vit il courut la serrer dans ses bras.

\- « Ça alors ! Elodia ! J'étais en chemin pour Sainte Mangouste. Quand es-tu sortie ? »

\- « Ce matin-même. Tu as l'air fatigué Draco... »

\- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces temps-ci. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil en prison... Et on s'est réuni toute la nuit pour préparer la défense de Severus. »

\- « Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

\- « Peut-être moins facilement que moi, mais oui il va s'en tirer. Il y a bien assez de preuves en sa faveur. Mais dis-moi comment tu vas ! »

\- « Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Et Severus, comment va-t-il ? On m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé ? »

\- « Eum oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi, mais il est difficile d'obtenir des informations. »

\- « Tu ne me caches rien Draco ? »

\- « Non je te jure que je n'en sais pas plus. Tu sais bien que je te le dirais si je le savais. »

\- « Oui, pardonne-moi. Vous vous réunissez ce soir ? »

\- « Oui, à Poudlard. »

\- « Je peux venir ? »

\- « Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

\- « Non, et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose... Je veux participer à sa défense. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois la pareille. »

\- « Très bien. 19h chez Dumbledore. »

\- « J'y serai, merci. »

\- « Et est-ce que... »

\- « Inspecteur Malfoy ! » l'appela-t-on. « Venez, on a besoin de votre aide ! »

\- « Je suis désolé ma jolie, je dois y aller. Ça a été comme ça depuis que j'ai repris le travail. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé un instant pour venir te voir... »

\- « Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Entre le ministère et Severus je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Et ça veut dire qu'ils te font confiance malgré la Marque. A ce soir. » Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit et s'éloigna. Draco retourna aussitôt au travail. Il travaillait au département de justice, débordé par les contre-coups de la guerre, les arrestations massives.

-§-

\- « Vous ne pourrez pas témoigner Elodia. »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? »

\- « Si vous parlez de ce qui vous est arrivé avec les Nornes, vous pouvez être sûre que vous ferez l'objet d'une enquête. Et je doute que vous vous en sortiez facilement. »

\- « Draco s'en est sorti lui ! Et Severus aussi après la première guerre. »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai, car les juges ont finalement compris qu'on avait eu besoin d'espions. Cette activité d'espion est finalement ce qui les a sauvés. Vous, vous étiez mercenaire, vous n'avez pas apporté d'informations à l'Ordre ou au Ministère comme eux l'ont fait et c'est cela qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en votre défaveur. Gardez profil bas et vous passerez à travers les mailles du filet. »

Elodia demeura figée un instant, mais Draco lut dans son regard qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle finit par se lever et dit d'une voix blanche dangereusement lente :

\- « Mercenaire. Bien. Je suis heureuse de voir à quoi je vous ai servi et ce que vous pensez de moi Professeur Dumbledore. »

\- « Voyons Elodia, pas moi, ce serait eux qui... »

\- « Au revoir. »

Et elle sortit la tête haute, composée, sans même claquer la porte. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle hurla de rage puis fondit en larmes. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait plus le moindre sens. Elle était une vulgaire meurtrière. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et demeura sourde au fait que l'on frappait avec insistance à la porte. Draco insista longuement, puis finit par abandonner et rentra chez lui. Il la verrait demain.

Elodia resta longuement prostrée ainsi, ses pleurs se firent silencieux, mais les larmes coulèrent sans discontinuer. Elle finit par se lever, mais pour aller se glisser dans son lit et s'y recroqueviller à nouveau. Finalement, la fatigue eut raison d'elle, elle murmura « Severus » et s'endormit.

Elle ne répondit à personne pendant plusieurs jours et ne sortit pas de chez elle avant le premier jour du procès de Severus. Au ministère, elle ignora tout le monde et alla s'installer au fond de la salle, pâle, les yeux cernés, l'air inquiet. Si elle ne pouvait témoigner, au moins elle serait là, elle serait là pour lui même s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Elodia avait perdu l'envie de vivre, elle se détestait plus que jamais et se retranchait dans son mal-être. Elle regrettait tellement la période où elle avait vécu heureuse avec son oncle, avant la guerre et les meurtres, qu'elle ne croyait plus en l'avenir. Néanmoins quelque chose l'avait poussée à venir. Peut-être que Severus aurait besoin d'elle...

Le coeur d'Elodia se serra lorsque Severus entra. Il se tenait droit et fier, le regard franc, mais sa démarche n'était plus assurée et rapide comme avant : il boitait. Il avait donc dû être blessé à la jambe. Allait-il guérir ? Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face des juges et Elodia fut soulagée de voir qu'ils n'auraient pas recours aux chaînes. Un greffier ouvrit la séance et un juge demanda :

\- « Mr. Snape, avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire pour commencer ? »

\- « Oui votre honneur. Tout comme lors de la première guerre j'ai fait partie des Mangemorts, je ne le nie pas, comme je ne nierai pas que j'ai malheureusement dû prendre part à certaines de leurs actions, mais je tiens à souligner que c'est avec Albus Dumbledore que j'ai réellement coopéré toutes ces années. »

\- « Très bien, nous vérifierons tout cela. »

De nombreux témoins furent appelés, les juges furent attentifs à tous ces témoignages, mais certains semblaient ne pas perdre de vue que bonnes actions ou non, Severus avait été Mangemort. L'un d'entre eux demanda finalement une analyse de baguette pour voir le dernier sort lancé par Severus. Severus se tendit malgré lui lorsque l'Auror qui gardait sa baguette la tendit au juge. Pardonneraient-ils un _Impardonnable_? Un jet de lumière verte en sortit et une silhouette apparut, celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les juges fixèrent Severus en silence pendant un instant. Il ne cilla pas.

\- « Identifiez. » lui dit sèchement le président de cour.

\- « Bellatrix Lestrange. »

\- « Vous l'avez tuée ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « C'était elle ou moi. »

\- « Pourquoi vous aurait-elle tué ? »

\- « Car je me battais contre les Mangemorts et qu'elle avait finalement eu confirmation de ses doutes. Elle doutait de mon allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui depuis longtemps. »

\- « Et Vous-Savez-Qui n'en a pas douté ? »

\- « Si, mais tous, lui y compris, tenaient Bellatrix pour folle depuis son séjour à Azkaban. J'étais plus convaincant de par ma rationalité que Bellatrix avec ses propos incontrôlés. »

\- « Vous l'appelez par son prénom... »

\- « Je la connaissais depuis que j'étais très jeune. De plus, elle était la tante de mon filleul. »

\- « Et vous l'avez tuée. »

\- « Je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question. »

\- « Contrôlez-vous Snape ! »

\- « Je suis parfaitement calme votre honneur. »

Le juge, lui, n'était pas calme. Si Severus Snape avait tué un des Mangemorts les plus importants, c'est qu'en effet il avait retourné sa veste tôt ou tard. A partir de là il était presque sûr que Severus allait devoir être acquitté. Le procès dura néanmoins plusieurs jours, les juges n'arrivant pas à s'accorder sur la question de savoir si oui ou non Severus Snape devait être condamné à une peine de prison en regard des crimes qu'il avait commis. Il fut finalement acquitté, la majorité des juges estimant qu'ils devaient faire la différence entre les espions et les Mangemorts qui seraient condamnés pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commis par idéologie.

Après l'acquittement, Elodia attendit Severus à la sortie de la salle d'audience pour lui dire comme elle était heureuse de le savoir libre. Lorsqu'Elodia le vit sortir, elle se dirigea vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Severus la regarda froidement et passa son chemin. La jeune Irlandaise s'immobilisa, sa lèvre trembla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer, attendit quelques minutes pour être sûre de ne pas le rattraper, puis se hâta d'aller transplaner depuis l'atrium. Draco la vit arriver dans le hall et l'appela, mais la jeune femme transplana sans lui accorder un regard.

Draco vint la voir le lendemain matin et cette fois Elodia lui ouvrit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait encore en robe de nuit après 9h du matin. Elle détestait traîner le matin, elle se levait toujours tôt et était prête en un temps éclair. Ses cheveux étaient mal brossés, elle semblait fatiguée et son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- « Elodia... » Draco lui sourit tristement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et sembla se détendre.

Ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- « Je pensais que tu aurais rouvert la boutique... »

\- « Je ne suis plus sûre d'en avoir envie. En fait je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

\- « Tu penses encore à ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ? »

\- « Oui... Il a raison, c'est ça qui fait tellement mal. Je suis une meurtrière, je n'ai servi qu'à éliminer des pions de Tu-S... de Voldemort. J'étais un pion utilisé contre d'autres pions. Je me sens si insignifiante, si vile. Et mon oncle me manque plus que jamais. S'il avait été là je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait empêché de rejoindre l'Ordre pour ces missions. »

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir accompli de telles missions. Notre travail, aussi difficile et controversé soit-il, a aidé à préparer les affrontements de la fin de la guerre. Sans nos missions l'issue aurait pu être différente, et tu le sais ! Nous avons éliminé les juges corrompus qui nous auraient envoyés à Azkaban, Severus et moi, nous avons éliminé les hommes de main de Tu-Sais-Qui qui seraient venus assassiner des familles la nuit, nous avons éliminé des commerçants qui auraient vendu de la marchandise piégée. Ce que nous avons fait est peut-être difficile à accepter, à tolérer, mais était indispensable. Je ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir fait. Je m'en veux juste de m'être laissé entraîner parmi les Mangemorts. »

Elodia reniffla.

\- « J'en peux plus Draco. J'en peux plus, je voudrais oublier. Tout oublier. Ma famille, cette guerre, mes missions et... et... » Elle ne savait même pas.

\- « Et Severus ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Severus. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, non ? »

Elodia fondit en larmes. C'était la première fois que Draco la voyait craquer. Il savait qu'elle pleurait parfois quand elle était seule, mais jamais devant quelqu'un et jamais ainsi. Il s'assit près d'elle et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui.

\- « Quand il est venu à la boutique, je l'avais regardé déjà. Il m'intéressait, je voulais en savoir plus. Puis il est venu me chercher. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, mais je me suis sentie en sécurité, rassurée, comme jamais avant. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment d'insécurité ancré en moi, mais avec lui... Je me suis livrée à lui, confiante. Je savais qu'il allait s'occuper de moi. Puis j'ai vu que c'était lui et tout a commencé à se brouiller et à s'éclaircir à la fois. Mes sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus clairs, mais son comportement de plus en plus déroutant. »

\- « Alors parle-lui. En apparence Severus est un roc, mais il a un coeur comme tout le monde, et n'oublie pas qu'il a _voulu_ aller te chercher. »

\- « Alors pourquoi me traite-t-il ainsi ? »

\- « Tu ne devines pas ? »

\- « Il a peur de s'ouvrir ? »

\- « Oui il y a ça, et aussi peut-être la peur de ne pas être assez bien, peur de se faire mal et de te faire mal. »

\- « Tu penses vraiment que je devrais lui parler ? »

\- « Je ne garantie pas le résultat. Il va peut-être te repousser à nouveau, mais au moins tu lui auras dit et ça sera ça de moins à porter. Tu ne te demanderas pas : et si je lui avais dit ? »

\- « Draco... »

\- « Mm ? »

\- « Ça ne te fait rien que je... que je m'intéresse à ton parrain ? »

\- « Non. Ça ne me surprend même pas. Je sais que tu as toujours cherché quelqu'un un peu comme lui, et quand je vous vois j'arrive très bien à vous imaginer ensemble. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et quand bien même, il faut penser à toi. »

\- « Ça ne change rien de toute façon, je n'arrive plus à y croire. »

\- « Il faut ma puce, il le faut. »

\- « Tu vas me trouver bête, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Mais je n'ai plus le courage de recréer quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à avancer. »

\- « Chut. » l'apaisa-t-il. « Tu en as trop vu ces dernières années, il te faut un peu de temps pour te relever, passer à autre chose. Il faut que tu arrives à accepter tout ce que tu as vécu et qui tu es devenue. Mais il faut aussi que tu te souviennes de qui tu es toujours. Tu es toujours exceptionnelle. »

\- « Tu n'es pas objectif, ô cher ex-amant. »

\- « Tu es impossible ! Bien sûr que je suis objectif... enfin à peu près. »

Cette remarque lui décrocha un sourire et Draco déposa un baiser joyeux sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- « N'oublie pas de sourire ma jolie. Et pour Severus parle-lui et laisse faire le temps. »

\- « D'accord, je vais essayer ça. »

Draco sursauta lorsque son badge du ministère commença à s'agiter.

\- « Je dois y aller... »

\- « Oui, le devoir t'appelle. Merci d'être passé, ça m'a fait du bien. »

\- « Je repasserai bientôt. Accroche-toi. » Il l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue et sortit transplaner.

Ce soir-là, Elodia n'arriva plus à supporter sa solitude. Vêtue de noir, n'étant même pas d'humeur pour du vert, elle se rendit à _La_ _Hutte des Farfadets_. Elle n'apporta pas sa harpe cette fois et passa la soirée à bavarder avec le patron et à boire quelques bières, veillant néanmoins à ne pas dépasser la limite. Le patron avait bien connu son oncle et lui parler était toujours un plaisir pour Elodia. Elle avait le sentiment d'être avec quelqu'un qui _savait_. Elodia s'en alla vers trois heures du matin, et, légèrement assommée par l'alcool, s'endormit aussitôt. Elle passa plusieurs journées à errer dans son appartement et comme toujours après quelque temps elle éprouva le besoin de sortir. Elle alla se promener au Chemin de Traverse et prit alors pleinement conscience que la guerre était terminée. Elle se croyait revenue plusieurs années en arrière, tout semblait avoir repris sa place et son cours. Elle entra même dans quelques apothèques, mais cela lui serra le coeur. Pourrait-elle rouvrir son apothèque ? Elle devrait essayer au moins... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait et heurta quelqu'un qui sortait d'un magasin.

\- « Décidément vous ne regardez jamais où vous allez ! » cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Elodia fut sortie de ses pensées comme par une gifle mais ne réalisa qui la lui avait assennée qu'alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

\- « Severus ! » l'appela-t-elle. Elle courut le rejoindre. Severus dut s'arrêter contre son gré, Elodia se postant devant lui. Transplaner aurait été le comble de l'impolitesse, même pour lui. « Severus, il faut que je vous parle, c'est important, je ne peux plus garder cela. »

\- « Faites vite alors, je suis pressé. »

\- « Non Severus, écoutez-moi, écoutez-moi _réellement_. Je me moque de ce que vous vous reprochez à vous-même, je me moque du fait que vous vous compliquiez la vie, je suis comme ça moi aussi. Une seule chose compte à mes yeux : j'ai besoin de vous. »

\- « Besoin de moi ? La farce aurait pu être amusante, mais... »

\- « Je suis sérieuse Severus. La première fois que je vous ai vu j'ai ressenti de l'intérêt, un vif désir d'apprendre à vous connaître et de compter parmi vos amis, parmi les rares personnes qui peuvent vous approcher. Puis cet homme est venu me sauver et quand j'étais auprès de lui je me suis sentie confiante, en sécurité, et je sentais que je voudrais rester auprès de lui... Puis j'ai vu que cet homme c'était vous, vous du magasin, vous dont je voulais devenir l'amie. À partir de ce jour l'amitié n'aurait plus pu me suffire. »

\- « C'est bon, vous avez tout dit ? » la coupa-t-il. « Navré de vous décevoir mais je ne répondrai pas à votre déclaration, bien qu'elle soit touchante, comme vous aimeriez me voir y répondre. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre intérêt pour vous et le temps où nous devions travailler ensemble est révolu. »

\- « Vous vous êtes désigné pour venir me chercher, pourquoi ? »

\- « Pas pour me dégotter une âme soeur. Pour m'occuper et parce qu'enfin je pouvais mener une mission digne de ce nom, une mission d'un quelconque intérêt. »

\- « Je ne vous crois pas... »

\- « Ah non ? Eh bien tant pis, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? »

Il contourna alors Elodia et poursuivit son chemin. Elodia demeura immobile. Elle avait beau s'y être préparée, ce refus était un coup dur.

Le soir, Draco dînait chez Severus. Il lui demanda sans détour si Elodia lui avait parlé dernièrement.

\- « Aujourd'hui même. »

\- « Ah oui ? »

\- « Touchante déclaration. » railla-t-il.

\- « Que tu as déclinée j'imagine... »

\- « Bien entendu. »

\- « Severus, tu es... » Draco retint l'injure et reprit. « Je sais qu'elle t'intéresse, pourquoi la rejeter ? »

\- « Ça ne collera jamais. »

\- « Pourquoi ça ? »

\- « Elle s'est à peine débarrassée de son acné et moi j'ai déjà des rides. »

\- « Severus, quelle importance ? »

\- « Nous sommes deux générations, deux générations différentes. »

\- « Les générations peuvent être différentes et les êtres semblables. »

\- « Pourquoi insistes-tu ? »

\- « Parce que je connais Elodia et je sais qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Elle ne s'est pas imaginée être attirée par toi, ce n'est pas son genre. Elle l'est vraiment. »

\- « Draco, tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec moi ! Tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis, tu connais tous mes défauts, tu sais comment je pense, tu sais tout ce que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Et puis franchement, regarde-moi. »

\- « Je sais tout ça Parrain, mais je sais aussi quelles sont tes qualités, qui tu es vraiment au-delà de l'image que tu donnes de toi et je sais qu'Elodia peut faire changer pas mal de choses. Et je sais qu'Elodia sera malheureuse sans toi. Elle _est_ malheureuse sans toi, tu ne le vois pas ? »

\- « Je vois qu'elle est malheureuse et que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Il y a plus grave dans sa vie qu'un semblant chagrin d'amour. »

\- « Tu as peur Severus et il est inutile de le nier. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle se désintéresse de toi, peur de l'accueillir dans ta vie, ta vie si compliquée, avec ton passé et tes remords. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, qu'elle a ses défauts, ses remords aussi. Et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vos esprits se ressemblent, qu'ils peuvent s'accorder naturellement. Vous avez vos différences de goûts c'est sûr, d'âge, de caractère, mais vous êtes les mêmes dans le fond, et ça tu le sais ! Tu le sais Parrain ! Et l'argument de l'âge est irrecevable. »

\- « Attention inspecteur, tu parles comme une cour de tribunal. »

\- « Ton argument ne vaut rien. » reprit Draco qui n'en démordait pas. « Avant moi, elle a été avec quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'elle et... »

\- « Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus ensemble ? »

\- « Pour une raison qui ne te regarde pas et qui n'a rien à voir avec leur différence d'âge. »

Après cela tous deux demeurèrent en silence quelques instants.

\- « N'en parlons plus Draco, je t'en prie. Laisse-la se faire une raison et laisse-moi l'oublier. »

Draco n'ajouta donc rien sur le sujet, mais comptait bien revenir à la charge d'ici quelque temps.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI : Un geste**

Elodia soigna les fleurs qu'elle avait plantées sur la tombe de son oncle et se recueillit un moment. Cinq années déjà, jour pour jour, et il lui manquait toujours terriblement. Elle regrettait ses yeux ridés bienveillants et intelligents, ses mains fines et adroites, son sourire précieux, ses bons conseils, ses gentils reproches. Elle avait tant aimé se blottir le soir contre lui avant d'aller se coucher et l'entendre lui dire que tout irait bien tant qu'elle se rappellerait qu'il suffisait de gérer un problème à la fois. Elle se le répétait tous les soirs dans son lit. Et son rire, si franc et si contagieux. Elodia sourit au souvenir de ce rire. Elle caressa doucement la stèle et s'éloigna à pas lents. C'était pour lui qu'elle continuait, sinon il lui en voudrait. Elle ne supporterait pas de le décevoir. Elodia vit alors Severus se tenir à quelques allées de là, un bouquet d'oeillets blancs à la main. Il le déposa délicatement puis s'en alla sans la voir. Elodia ne chercha pas à le rattraper et attendit qu'il transplane avant de regagner la sortie du cimetière et d'en faire autant. S'il ne voulait pas d'elle il était inutile de se torturer en recherchant sa présence. Elle devait se faire une raison... et continuer de gérer une journée à la fois.

-§-

L'ouïe fine d'Elodia perçut que l'on frappait faiblement à la porte. Elle se leva en bougonnant de son fauteuil et descendit ouvrir. Elle posa un regard froid sur l'arrivant, mais le laissa entrer. Le vieil homme entra en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- « Vous m'en voulez toujours Elodia... »

\- « Quelle perspicacité. » Albus Dumbledore préféra ne pas lui dire comme elle lui faisait penser à Severus lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi, et reprit doucement :

\- « Vous nous avez été indispensable Elodia. Irremplaçable. Vous... tu as été forte et courageuse. Pendant que certains allaient se battre, beaucoup restaient chez eux à attendre, toi tu as refusé d'attendre et as voulu agir. C'est tout à ton honneur. Peut-être regrettes-tu tes missions, mais moi je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu as été un appui important de l'Ordre et tous ses membres te respectent. Je n'ai pas voulu te traiter de mercenaire, je ne faisais que me mettre dans la peau des juges. Elodia, j'ai tant d'affection pour toi, tu le sais, l'amitié de ton oncle a été si précieuse, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais pu penser cela de toi ? »

\- « Soit. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais moi je le pense. »

\- « Tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne devrais pas te reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

\- « J'avais fini par arrêter de les compter... »

\- « Je peux comprendre que tu ais des remords, que tu souhaites que les choses aient été différentes, mais on ne peut changer le passé, alors tu dois en tirer ta force, comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

Elodia ne répondit pas, mais Dumbledore sut qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, et qu'elle y viendrait un jour.

\- « Bien, ne restez pas là, montons. »

Elodia se proposa de l'aider, mais Dumbledore refusa.

\- « Je ne serai plus ici très longtemps maintenant, ma tâche a été accomplie, j'ai fait mon temps, mais tant que je serai sur cette Terre je marcherai sur mes trois jambes par moi-même. »

Elodia sourit. Même à l'article de la mort, même dans sa quasi infirmité, Albus Dumbledore gardait son sens de l'humour et son regard pétillant. Quelle force et quelle sagesse un tel homme devait avoir ! Pour continuer après tant d'épreuves. Elle lui dit alors, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient au salon :

\- « Je tâcherai d'être digne de vous et de mon oncle, de l'affection et de la confiance que vous m'avez portée. Je vais relever la tête. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et caressa sa joue d'une main faible et tremblante.

\- « Je t'ai vue grandir. Et même si tu n'as jamais réussi à m'appeler Albus comme je te le demandais, et même si j'ai gardé certaines distances en te vouvoyant une fois adulte, tu étais comme ma propre nièce. Lorsque Galen nous a quittés, j'ai voulu veiller sur toi. Je ne pense pas l'avoir toujours bien fait. Galen t'aurait sûrement dit de ne pas partir en mission, tandis que moi je te l'ai demandé. Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux plus rien regretter et je veux me dire que quelles que soient les difficultés que tu as connues, c'est le chemin que tu devais emprunter pour un jour arriver à qui tu dois être. Je te regarderai de là où je serai, j'aurai toujours une pensée pour toi. Toi qui es si fière, qui n'as pas froid aux yeux. Lorsque tu sentiras à nouveau tes forces faiblirent, lorsque la vie perdra à nouveau de son éclat, je veux que tu penses à ton oncle Galen et à moi, qui veillons sur toi. Et un jour tu nous rejoindras, tu viendras nous dire quelle femme forte et merveilleuse tu es devenue, une femme qui a su surmonter ses regrets et ses remords et accueillir la vie telle qu'elle est. Lorsque tu seras devenue une vieille dame sage et respectée, lorsque tu auras vécu tant que la vie ne pourra plus rien te donner, tu nous rejoindras et tu nous diras que tu as été fière de tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie, car tout cela t'aura menée à être la femme que tu es sur le point de devenir. »

Elodia sourit à Dumbledore, les yeux voilés de larmes.

\- « Il me manque tant... » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Dumbledore prit doucement sa main et la serra fort. Elodia respira profondément et essuya ses larmes. Elle rit légèrement et sourit au vieil homme. « Merci d'être venu... Albus. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- « Sois heureuse Elodia. Tu as mérité d'être enfin en paix. »

Il caressa son visage une dernière fois, ils se sourirent et se séparèrent avec pour toujours le souvenir de cette harmonie enfin trouvée. Albus Dumbledore s'en alla dans son sommeil quelques jours plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il rejoignait les siens, quelque part, là où ils l'avaient attendu toutes ces années.

Elodia souriait à travers ses larmes. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle sourit. Après la cérémonie, elle rentra directement chez elle. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à Severus. Elle avait décidé de se faire une raison et, à défaut de l'oublier, d'y être indifférente. Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle nettoya à fond la boutique et contacta par hibou ses anciens fournisseurs. De là où ils étaient, ils la verraient se battre pour son bonheur. La première chose à faire était de rouvrir le magasin.

La semaine suivante, Elodia reçut de nombreux paquets. Elle les déballa, rendit leur taille naturelle aux marchandises et commença à tout ranger, en musique. Elle ne savait pas vivre bien sans musique et réécouter de la musique faisait partie de sa guérison. C'est donc une Elodia en train de chanter et danser que trouva Draco ce mardi matin.

 _Se do bheatha a bhean ba leanmhar!_  
(Welcome Oh woman who was so afflicted)  
 _B'e ar gcreach tu bheith i ngeibhinn_  
(It was our ruin that you were in bondage)  
 _Do dhuiche bhrea i seilbh meirleach_  
(Our fine land in the possesion of thieves)  
' _S tu diolta leis na Ghallaibh._  
(And sold to the foreigners)

Draco aimait l'entendre chanter ces vieilles chansons en gaélique, mais la coupa :

\- « Je suis heureux que tu rouvres. »

\- « Draco ! » Elodia sauta de son escabeau et vint lui faire la bise. « D'ici une semaine la boutique sera ouverte ! J'attends juste quelques colis. Et imagine : plus d'arrière-boutique ! »

Elodia esquissa un pas de danse et remonta sur son escabeau.

\- « Oui je sais, j'ai ma baguette pour faire ça, mais j'ai tout mon temps, donc pourquoi tout faire à la baguette en deux minutes ? »

\- « Ah mais je n'ai rien dit. » rit Draco.

\- « Tu l'as pensé très fort. »

\- « J'avoue. » Draco dégainait facilement sa baguette. Il se servait de sorts pour à peu près tout. Si un sort existait pour une tâche, pourquoi l'accomplir manuellement ? Il pouvait néanmoins comprendre que d'autres apprécient le processus de préparation, de création, de rangement... Il grimaça. Très peu pour lui.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis se regardèrent un instant en souriant. C'était si bon de se retrouver ainsi. Draco brisa néanmoins le silence :

\- « Je dois y aller, j'étais juste passé voir comment tu allais, avant d'aller travailler. »

\- « C'est gentil. »

\- « Tu viendras dîner un soir avec Fil, Kallista et moi ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! Comment va Kallista d'ailleurs ? »

\- « Elle commence à pouvoir utiliser son bras à nouveau, ça ira mieux maintenant. »

Elodia lui sourit, rassurée. Ils se saluèrent et Draco sortit transplaner au ministère.

-§-

Elodia se pelotonna sous sa couette et fixa le plafond faiblement éclairé par un pâle croissant de lune. Tout allait bien dans la journée : il y avait les passants, la musique, le magasin à préparer, il y avait les visites et les rires, il y avait le courage et la joie... mais le soir seul le froid demeurait, le froid qui s'emparait de son coeur, le remords y plantait ses griffes acérées et ne lâchait plus prise. Respirer se faisait plus difficile, les appels d'air plus douloureux. Le sommeil finissait néanmoins toujours par fermer les paupières de la jeune femme et Elodia glissait alors sans défense dans un monde où elle était nue, un monde sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle, aucun pouvoir : le monde des cauchemars. Les cauchemars remportaient toujours la victoire. Elodia se réveillait le matin, fatiguée et anxieuse, mais dès qu'elle se glissait hors de son lit elle occupait chacune des minutes de sa journée jusque tard dans la nuit. A quelque 400 kilomètres de là, un homme pensait à elle tous les soirs lorsqu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, tous les matins lorsqu'il se levait après une nuit trop courte et trop agitée de cauchemars, tous les jours qu'il ait ou non un moment de libre. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait d'une parole, d'un geste, d'un regard pour qu'elle lui pardonne et l'accepte. Il savait, même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement y croire, qu'elle l'accepterait tel qu'il était, qu'elle l'estimait tel qu'il était, justement comme il était. Son caractère et son physique ne lui semblaient pas important - lorsqu'elle avait été ivre elle avait même avouée être physiquement attirée par lui, visiblement elle considérait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui offrir, quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, dont elle avait envie même. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui offrir cette parole, ce geste, ce regard ?

-§-

Severus donna ses instructions et alla se poster au fond de la classe, là où les élèves ne pourraient le voir s'égarer dans ses pensées, voir son regard froid se faire lointain et hésitant. Il luttait pour rester concentré, mais il y avait toujours, tôt ou tard, un moment où il s'égarait. Le cours se passa néanmoins bien : Severus resta concentré 1h25 sur les 1h30 de leçon, retira trente points, vida quatre chaudrons, donna deux retenues et terrorisa 18 élèves sur 20. Un bon score. C'est donc de pas trop mauvaise humeur qu'il se dirigea vers le hall pour le déjeuner. En tant que directeur adjoint, il alla prendre place à côté de la nouvelle directrice. Il la salua brièvement et se servit. Après quelques minutes, sa voisine de table lui demanda :

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ? »

\- « Tout va bien Minerva, pourquoi ? »

\- « C'est la première fois que je vous vois manger du poulet... froid qui plus est. »

\- « Ah ? Ah oui, oh j'ai eu envie de regoûter. »

Minerva McGonagall lui jeta un regard amusé, n'ayant pas cru un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit, et s'occupa de son repas. Severus, lui, était contrarié : il détestait la volaille. Cela allait tant qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il en mangeait, mais maintenant... Il s'écoeura rapidement et abandonna, laissant une partie de sa viande intouchée. Il fut encore plus contrarié de voir une mimique amusée se dessiner sur le visage de la directrice.

Severus se hâta de manger un fruit et sortit de table sans un mot à Minerva McGonagall. Il s'occupa dans son bureau, n'ayant aucun cours cet après-midi. Il finit néanmoins par en avoir assez de corriger des copies et se décida à aller faire ses courses au Chemin de Traverse plus tôt que prévu. Lorsqu'il revint, il croisa un collègue qui l'avertit qu'un courrier l'attendait à la salle des professeurs. Il alla donc prendre son courrier et descendit à son appartement. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et prit connaissance de son contenu. Une invitation à être intervenant à un colloque de potions et de sciences appliquées à la botanique. Ce colloque se tenait chaque année, le temps d'un weekend, et Severus s'y rendait toujours pour se tenir au courant des nouveautés. L'entrée était libre mais ceux que l'on souhaitait voir animer la conférence recevaient une invitation. Il devrait donc trouver une potion à présenter – et il avait déjà cent idées. Il remplit donc aussitôt le bon de participation, qu'il alla envoyer depuis la volière, et s'occupa de se réserver une chambre sur place. Il préférait loger à proximité du colloque, plutôt que de perdre du temps à rentrer par Pré-au-Lard à chaque fois. De plus, il aimait se couper ainsi de Poudlard de temps en temps.

Le lendemain, il avertit la directrice de ses plans pour qu'elle s'organise quant à son absence.

\- « Je pensais que le match de Serpentard-Serdaigle pourrait se tenir ce weekend-là. » lui dit-elle.

\- « Eh bien soit je serai absent, soit il faudra déplacer. Le colloque, lui, ne peut être déplacé et je compte bien m'y rendre. »

\- « Oh loin de moi l'idée de vous priver de ce colloque Severus. Depuis le temps je sais bien que vous êtes pris plusieurs weekends dans l'année pour des conférences. Nous choisirons une autre date pour le match, voilà tout. » concéda-t-elle, ne se départant néanmoins pas de son air sévère.

-§-§-

C'est avec soulagement que Severus quitta Poudlard le vendredi soir qui précédait la conférence. La semaine qui venait de passer lui avait semblé particulièrement agaçante. Enfin deux jours pour lui, pour les potions, pour la science et le savoir, deux jours sans élèves, sans chaudrons qui débordaient, sans cris dans les couloirs, sans rondes à effectuer. Deux jours avec ses conférences et ses livres, dans sa petite chambre d'auberge. Néanmoins, Severus Snape n'allait peut-être pas profiter de ce weekend comme il l'avait prévu.

-§-

Elodia sortit une nouvelle feuille de son trieur pour prendre des notes de la prochaine intervention, alors que le sorcier qui venait de présenter une plante récemment découverte retournait à sa place dans l'assemblée. Elle fut figée d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit qui était le prochain intervenant. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers les portes, mais il était trop tard pour sortir de la salle. Elodia baissa la tête et tenta de dissimuler son visage autant qu'elle put, alors que Severus Snape montait à la tribune pour son exposé. Quelle idiote ! Un Maître de Potions, bien sûr qu'il allait venir ! Peut-être même avait-il été là les années d'avant, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore. S'il avait participé à la conférence elle s'en serait souvenue, mais il était peut-être venu en spectateur uniquement, et dans ce cas il était compréhensible qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. Ou peut-être venait-il de là, ce sentiment qu'elle avait eu de le connaître ? Il fallait à présent espérer que lui ne la verrait pas, qu'elle passerait inaperçue dans la foule. C'était sans compter sur l'humeur malicieuse du destin qui précipita ses deux jouets l'un dans l'autre plus tard dans la journée. Les exposés des invités venaient de se terminer et tous quittaient la salle de conférence. Un buffet apéritif les attendait pour leur permettre de parler entre eux des interventions de la journée. Elodia prit le parti de s'éclipser au plus vite pour ne pas tomber sur Severus. C'est précisément ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Elle lui arriva en plein dedans, en sortant de la salle, alors qu'il cherchait à y entrer après avoir pris l'air un instant. Elle lâcha froidement un « Pardon monsieur » et sortit. Severus demeura immobile un instant. Devait-il lui parler ou laisser les choses ainsi ? Il rentra finalement dans la salle et répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait sur la potion qu'il avait présentée le matin.

Le soir, c'est éreinté qu'il se rendit à l'auberge située en face. Il monta directement à sa chambre pour se reposer un moment. Il descendrait dîner lorsque la salle se serait un peu vidée. Alors qu'il essayait de se reposer il pensait à Elodia... Que devait-il faire ? Aller vers elle, ou demeurer indifférent et la perdre à jamais ? C'était la première fois que Severus Snape envisageait de faire un pas vers quelqu'un, un pas qui pourrait changer la façon dont il menait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Allait-il s'en vouloir ? Lui en vouloir ? Allait-il se blesser ? La blesser ? Allait-il enfin créer quelque chose ou à nouveau tout détruire ?

Elodia tourna en rond chez elle toute la soirée et dormit très mal. Le matin, elle était en proie au doute. Devait-elle retourner à la conférence, au risque de le revoir, ou rester ici ? Elle finit par décider d'y aller. Le colloque lui tenait trop à coeur et sa fierté lui commandait de ne pas organiser sa vie en fonction d'un homme. Elle sortit aussitôt, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, et alla donc prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'auberge située en face du bâtiment abritant le colloque. Elle passa commande, puis prit un livre dans son sac et commença à lire tout en mangeant, pour occuper ses pensées. Elle releva néanmoins la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un client arriver dans la salle, depuis l'étage, un autre client aussi matinal qu'elle. C'était Severus. Celui-ci la salua d'un signe de tête, mais Elodia n'y répondit pas et retourna à sa lecture. Severus commanda et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle. Elodia semblait plongée dans son livre, froide et indifférente, mais en vérité son coeur venait d'être transpercé d'épines. Il avait fait un geste envers elle, il devait avoir hésité, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait fait qu'un signe de tête... Mais tout de même, un geste, et cordial qui plus est. Et elle l'avait rejeté à nouveau. Ou plutôt non, elle le rejetait pour la première fois, c'était à son tour de lui apprendre comme un tempérament froid et égoïste pouvait blesser. Néanmoins l'amour et la vie n'étaient pas un jeu et jouer ainsi à qui demandera pardon le premier était un jeu dangereux. La mise en était le déroulement de sa vie. Sa vie sentimentale toute entière pouvait dépendre d'une parole et de son interprétation.

Leurs regards ne se croisèrent plus et ils réussirent à s'éviter pour se rendre au colloque et s'installer dans la salle. De là où elle était assise, Elodia ne pouvait même pas le voir. La première intervention fut intéressante et Elodia réussit à se concentrer. Le second intervenant néanmoins lui tapa aussitôt sur les nerfs. De même qu'à Severus. C'était à se demander s'il savait de quoi il parlait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la ronde de questions, Elodia n'y tint plus et se leva :

\- « Pardonnez-moi, je voulais que vous m'aidiez à éclaircir un doute. »

\- « Je vous en prie mademoiselle. » répondit le sorcier avec suffisance. Le ton de sa voix et ses manières pompeuses énervèrent encore davantage la jeune Irlandaise. Mademoiselle... Elle allait en lui donner du mademoiselle.

\- « Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà essayé de préparer cette potion. »

\- « Bien sûr que oui ! N'en suis-je pas le créateur ? »

\- « Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause votre statut d'inventeur... Néanmoins il me semble improbable que vous ayez réellement testé cette potion, sinon expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait pour utiliser la poudre d'escabolte dans ces conditions. »

\- « Je ne vous suis pas très bien... »

\- « Eh bien, l'escabolte associée à certains ingrédients que vous avez énoncés ne peut être utilisée que mélangée à une sève de labiacée. Si elle est utilisée sans une sève de cette famille, son mauvais goût est insoutenable. Ou bien vous avez omis de nous parler de la sève, ou bien toute personne qui boira votre potion risquera de la vomir aussitôt. »

Elodia entendit des murmures dans l'assemblée et la balaya du regard alors que l'intervenant cherchait à répondre. Elle croisa alors le regard de Severus... admiratif. Elle fut touchée de ce regard, se doutant que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que Severus Snape ressentait de l'admiration pour qui que ce soit, mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid et de reporter son attention sur l'intervenant. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec un des organisateurs du colloque. Il reprit la parole:

\- « J'ai dû oublier ce détail lorsque j'ai réécrit le protocole pour le colloque... Je m'en excuse. La sève de labiacée est néanmoins nécessaire, évidemment. Bien, je dois laisser la parole à l'intervenant suivant, néanmoins si certains sont intéressés par mes travaux, je me tiens à leur disposition au brunch. »

Elodia se rassit sans mot dire et resta silencieuse tout le restant de la conférence. Ses pensées allaient vers l'homme assis deux rangs plus loin, l'homme qui avait à deux reprises essayé de revenir vers elle, et qu'elle avait froidement rejeté à chaque fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement lui pardonner ? Parce qu'elle était fière et ne comptait pas changer ce trait de son caractère, parce qu'elle s'était sentie plus insultée et blessée par ses paroles que jamais auparavant, parce qu'elle attendait de lui de vraies excuses et un changement de conduite, et non pas quelques signes discrets. Il était bien présomptueux de penser qu'elle lui pardonnerait juste parce qu'il avait daigné lui faire un signe, comme si rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit. Elle attendait qu'il se remette en question et lui avoue ses fautes. Elle connaissait bien mal Severus Snape, si elle le connaissait mieux elle aurait su qu'un signe de sa part était plus précieux que les excuses en bonne et due forme de n'importe qui d'autre. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un fasse comprendre à Severus Snape que tout n'excusait pas son comportement froid et cynique et qu'il devait lui aussi fournir sa part d'efforts. Peut-être était-ce Elodia qui saurait le lui faire comprendre.

Elodia alla manger à l'auberge, persuadée que tous les autres resteraient manger sur le lieu de la conférence, tous ensemble. C'était sans compter sur la nature indépendante et solitaire de Severus. Celui-ci arriva dans la salle à manger de l'auberge juste après qu'Elodia s'y soit installée. Lorsqu'Elodia le vit entrer d'un pas souple elle se sentit profondément soulagée que sa blessure n'eût pas laissé de séquelles. C'est ce changement d'expression dans le regard de l'Irlandaise qui poussa Severus à venir vers elle. Il se moquait du fait qu'elle ait repris un air froid et indifférent juste après, il y avait eu ce changement...

\- « Ms. Wylde... » la salua-t-il poliment. Elodia frissonna en entendant sa voix, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle redressa le visage vers lui en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'oeil d'un mouvement fier de la tête.

\- « Mr. Snape. » répondit-elle froidement.

\- « Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps... Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je regrette. Je sais que je vous ai blessée. Je voulais vous demander de m'en excuser. »

Elodia le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle avait reçu là la faveur d'excuses aussi sincères que rares et précieuses. Elle se doutait que Severus Snape n'était pas homme à faire des excuses. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Elle répondit :

\- « J'accepte vos excuses, je vous remercie d'être venu me parler. » Elle lui sourit brièvement et Severus comprit par la brièveté de ce sourire qu'il était pardonné mais pas encore tout à fait. Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour passer outre son comportement et pour réfléchir à si oui ou non elle voulait revenir vers lui après avoir été blessée. Il lui offrit alors un de ses précieux sourires, également brefs mais aussi rares que sincères, et alla s'attabler plus loin.

Après cela, Elodia décida de rester jusqu'à la fin de la conférence, alors qu'elle avait pensé ne pas revenir l'après-midi, afin de ne plus y croiser Severus. Elle resta donc, néanmoins elle ne vit pas Severus une seule fois. Elle le regretta un peu, mais ne s'y appesantit pas. Une autre fois peut-être.

-§-

\- « Salut Elodia ! »

\- « Draco ! Alors la boutique te plaît ? »

\- « J'avoue que je suis impressionné. Comment as-tu trouvé tous ces nouveaux produits ? »

\- « Aha, secret. »

\- « Très bien, j'ai compris... En tout cas avec ça tu vas sérieusement concurrencer Londres. »

\- « J'espère bien. Et les autres commerçants de la rue l'espèrent aussi. Quand ils ont vu tout ce que je préparais ils m'ont dit espérer que je ramènerai des clients qui viendraient aussi voir leurs magasins. On a tous besoin d'un coup de pouce pour nous relever. Plus de la moitié ont fait faillite comme moi et ont dû repartir de zéro. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas au travail ? »

\- « J'y allais. Mais je voulais passer te voir avant, pour t'inviter à notre pendaison de crémaillère. »

\- « Quoi ça y est ? Vous avez tout installé ? »

\- « Oui, on a tout fini hier soir. Kalli est aux anges ! »

\- « Je me ferai une joie de venir ! »

\- « Super ! Par contre euh... Severus sera sûrement là aussi, à moins qu'il refuse bien sûr, mais j'en doute tout de même. »

\- « Ça ne fait rien, je viendrai quand même. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas gâcher la soirée. »

\- « A propos, vous vous êtes expliqués finalement ? »

\- « Il m'a présenté ses excuses. Oui je sais c'est un exploit. » dit-elle en voyant l'air surpris de Draco.  
\- « Un exploit ? Non, un miracle. » corrigea-t-il.  
\- « On ne s'est pas vu depuis, on en est resté là. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir de nouveau envisager un quelconque rapprochement avec lui. Mais le voir avec vous tous me fera plaisir. »

\- « Très bien ! C'est donc samedi à partir de 19h. »

\- « Je ramène quelque chose ? »

\- « Ton plus beau sourire. »

Elodia ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle rougissait toujours lorsque Draco lui faisait des compliments.

\- « Et ma harpe peut-être ? »

\- « Ah oui bonne idée ! Ah, il faut que j'y aille. » râla-t-il alors que son badge se mettait à vibrer. « A samedi ! »


End file.
